Changed Families
by Laluke
Summary: Tsuna just couldn't meet with her older sister's and brother's status. She couldn't be them and didn't want to be them. She thought her life would always be nothing, until she meet Enma. But, will her family want her back? 0027! FEMTSUNA!
1. Fall in Love at First Sight

Me: So I am in love with 0027 and femtsuna. I like original Tsuna too, but I don't know, I really do like femtsuna. And 0027...THERE SHOULD BE MORE!!!

Tsuna: You really do scare me, you know that?

Me: Yeah, I scare myself.

Tsuna: …...........so the fanfic?

Me: Oh Yes, well then, this is about little Tsuna, who is just an outcast of everyone. She can't keep with with her older siblings and she knows that she never will. She think her life will be nothing and that she will always go on being ignored, when all of a sudden someone came into her life. He bring her happiness and tons of love. And soon, she agrees to become one with him and his family. But, when her family want her back, badly, does she run into complicated things.

Tsuna: This isn't going to good..is it?

Me: Well, it would be a little painful.

Tsuna: At least your working this weekend.

Me: Yup, no typing during weekends or basically work. Unless, I'm not as tired to do so. Which might be true. I've been doing pretty good.

Tsuna: hhhmmmm...

Me: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! AND SPREAD THE LOVE OF 0027!!!!!! AND FEMTSUNA!!!

* * *

===== Close to Namimori =====

"The sky looks so beautiful today." whispered Tsuna as milk chocolate eyes stared into the endless blue. A few beautiful white clouds flew around giving nice shade to those below and birds could be spotted soaring high into the sky. Tsuna, A.K.A., Tsunayoshi Sawada, was just an average girl with the social life of a piece of dirt. Everyone hated for her in not being perfect like her two elder siblings and everyone despised her for being so useless and disgracing them.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had short spiky brown hair that resembled both her brother Giotto Sawada. Her eyes were big and milk chocolate that only showed care and love. Her skin was a beautiful peach with small pale glow. She was short and had long legs; even without much of a breast department did the girl still hold beauty. Though, even though she was beautiful, did Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna, have the worse social life in all human existence. She was unpopular to such extremes where even the teachers bully her.

Unlike her siblings though, Yuki Sawada, had beautiful long blond hair and dark chocolate eyes. She had a slightly tanned skin and had a very nice hour glass figure. Every guy loved her and every girl wanted to be her. She was beautiful and average on grades, with a personality that just screamed lust. Tsuna's relationship with her has always been shaky and to this day has she refused of even being related to the smaller girl.

Giotto Sawada, her eldest sibling, had spiky pale blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin. He usually wore his thin rimmed glasses around school, as he studied a lot. But, that didn't mean he was dangerous strong as he once took out the school's discipline committee leader, Hibari. But, he usually prefers to be alone in a quiet room reading than learning, than fighting. But, he still was one of the popular kids in school and every guy wants to be friend's with him, while every girl tries to get with him. Giotto and Tsuna's relationship is also shaky, as he just ignores Tsuna.

The two almost ruled the school as teacher's always favored them before anyone else and everyone was always trying to be around them. Tsuna tried her best to be like her siblings, but continued to meet with just average grades and be horrible at sports and clumsy and….well, the list goes on.

"I wonder if I should even go to school today. Mama probably wouldn't care." thought Tsuna with a depressed expression as even her mother started to ignore her. But, while Tsuna was deep in thought did she not notice someone in front of her, before it was too late.

Tsuna blinked as she walked into something hard and soft at the same time, before her eye's widened. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, instantly flinching back and bowing. She waited for a hit or a yell, only to get none, but the feel of two eyes staring at her.

She slowly looked up, to meet with blazing red eyes with some sort of weird symbol in them. She almost gasped, but reframed herself from doing so as she studied the boy in front of her. He was taller than her and had blazing red hair and eyes. Pale skin and wore a black uniform. He had band aids on his face and a hoodie underneath his school jacket with a back pack slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry again." Tsuna apologized, bowing a few times, before slowly running away. She could still feel the two red eyes stare at her, even when she ran into the school grounds. And Tsuna, for once, not caring of the glares, but how fast she ran away from the boy she bumped into.

* * *

===== Home Room =====

Tsuna sighed as she managed to dodge some bullies for once and made it to her classroom in one piece. She sat down in the way back right next to the window as she always sat. She looked at everyone who frankly, ignored her, and sighed. She stared at one of the popular girls in her class, Kyoko. "She's pretty, smart and athletic to an extent….everything I'm not." thought Tsuna with a sad face as she looked back down at her desk.

"Alright class settle down." stated the teacher, and instantly everyone went to their seats with a smile. Even Tsuna smiled a bit to herself as their homeroom teacher, which was also their math teacher, was very nice, even to her.

"We have a new student today coming in! In fact several new students came as their old school is in reconstruction and many had to be placed in different schools, so I should suspect nothing, but to nice to them, understood?" asked the teacher, earning a loud responses of 'yes' all around.

"Alright, Enma you may come in." stated the teacher, and as soon as the boy came in, Tsuna had to look right down at her desk. "It's him!?!" thought Tsuna alarmed, ignoring the introduction of the teacher, but going back as he was about to seat him.

"Lets see, you can sit next to Sawada, Sawada, please raise your hand." stated the teacher, earning the girl to almost flinch, but raise her shaky hand up. Tsuna counted in her mind as she waited for the cruel remarks from her peers.

"You shouldn't do that! She's a loser! He should sit next to someone else or else he'll get diseased by her!"

"Yeah, make him sit next to me!"

"Dame-Tsuna wouldn't be a good person to sit next too!"

Came responses from all around, making the poor girl to bring her hand to her chest and look down at her desk with blush of embarrassment on her face. She could already hear her homeroom teacher sigh, making her feel guilty in causing him trouble. Since he was the only teacher, which actually helped her in her classes.

"I don't mind."

Tsuna looked up in surprise as Enma came walking down the isle of students, before sitting in a desk next to Tsuna's. Already whispers were going all around as the homeroom teacher smiled. "Alright then class, since we have math first, I want you all to taker out your notes and listen up!" he stated, earning everyone a groan, before doing so.

Tsuna, quickly took out her notes and books that she needed for the class. Not wanting to look at the boy next to her or pay attention. When she was finally settled did she look ahead and the teacher started to speak. But, that didn't last for very long at all. As she could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into her.

"Just one look couldn't hurt." thought Tsuna as she turned to meet with those mysterious red eyes that the boy, Enma, held. Tsuna smiled at Enma with a shy smile, and the boy in turn, also shyly smiled back.

Tsuna felt her heart flutter as she never had someone, let alone a guy, smile at her. Having a pink blush of her face, did she turn around to continue to learn what the teacher was saying. "I'll let this last as long as possible." thought Tsuna with a smile, never noticing the intent staring that Enma was giving her, with emotions racing through his eyes.

* * *

===== Roof Top =====

Tsuna sighed as she finally made it the roof top where she usually ate her lunch in piece. Already scratches, cuts, and bruises were all over Tsuna as she carried her lunch and hide behind the side of the door where the shade was. Tsuna had accidentally bumped into her normal bullies, in which bullied Tsuna, before leaving. She managed to escape with her lunch this time, as it was in her bag at the time she got attacked.

After that Tsuna quickly ran to her only heaven to be at peace without even treating herself. "I guess, I'll go to the nurse when lunch is over." thought the girl as she ate the lunch she made herself in silence. That was until flapping of wigs could be heard and already a smiled was place on Tsuna's face.

"Hibird!" giggled the girl as the small bird flew onto the girl's shoulder. "Tsuna! Tsuna!" it cried with joy, before opening it's mouth. "Hungry! Hungry!" the bird begged, earning Tsuna to giggle, before dropping some rice into it's beak.

"Is that your bird?" came a voice, earning Tsuna to squeak and Hibird to instantly fly away. "ENMA!?" cried Tsuna as she looked at the red haired boy settling down beside her, with a lunch in hand. "Hello." bowed Enma, getting a weak and shaky bow from Tsuna, who finally sat up properly again.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsuna, earning Enma to look at her with his usual solemn expression. "Am I not allowed?" asked Enma, making Tsuna instantly shake her head. "No! No! It's just....I didn't think you would want to be near me." she stated, earning a strange look from the boy. "I mean, if you keep hanging around me, everyone will start making fun of you." stated the girl, making Enma frown.

"I chose who I want to be with." stated Enma, making Tsuna look at him strangely, before looking back at her lunch. Starting to eat again, did Tsuna steal glances at the boy, who also started to eat. "So, how are you liking the school?" asked Tsuna, giggling as she outstretched her hand for the small yellow bird to perch on it.

"It's....alright." stated Enma, making Tsuna nod, before feeding Hibird some rice again, while putting some in her own mouth. "I see....Enma...can I ask you a question?" asked Tsuna, making the boy nod. "Why are you hanging out with me? I mean, you probably know my reputation." stated Tsuna, making Enma stay silent for a bit.

Tsuna looked at Enma, who looked at Tsuna intently. "I just want to know you better." stated Enma, making Tsuna blush, trying to hide it by looking down and eating fast. "No one has ever said that to me before!" she thought, her heart fluttering a bit. "Okay." whispered Tsuna, happiness tinted into her voice. And if Tsuna had looked away from her food to Enma's face, she would have also seen a little smile on the boy's face.

"Ne, can I call you Tsuna-chan?" asked Enma, earning Tsuna to blush again, even harder.

"Sure, as long as I can keep calling you Enma!" she said cheerfully.

And with that did Lunch run smoothly, with the two talking back and forth, along Hibird's comments to make the mood joyous.

* * *

===== After School =====

Tsuna smiled as she walked out of school, light on her feet as she made her way to the gates. "My first friend!" thought Tsuna, as she was very excited to finally have someone to talk to and to be with. Besides Hibird, who had stayed with Tsuna in many of her lunches, but it wasn't the same from a human companion.

"Che, what is she so happy about? Loser."

"Look at her, thinking she's all that, what a slut."

"She's not even pretty."

"I hope she dies soon so that Giotto-sama and Yuki-sama don't have to be burdened with something...like that..."

Tsuna felt her shoulders become heavier with each mean thing said to her. "Even when I show happiness, they always try to take it away." she thought, as she looked at the ground. Her skip stopping into a slow walk as she soon brought her bag to her chest as she held it tightly.

Every word pierced through Tsuna, every action stabbed into her and everything seemed to burn her. But, Tsuna had tried very hard to ignore it and to keep going. But, as Tsuna walked and hearing more and more of those horrid things, did her walk turn into a fast pace.

But, as she turned around the corner of the gate and almost to the next, did she hear something. "Tsuna-chan! Please wait!" yelled Enma as he finally caught up to her. He breathed in a bit, glad that he had finally caught up with the girl. "Enma?" asked Tsuna looking to see if the boy was okay.

"Tsuna-chan, Tomorrow is Sunday, yes?" asked Enma, earning a nod from Tsuna. "Will you...will you....go somewhere with me tomorrow?" he asked, his face as red as his hair. But, as soon as he said that was Tsuna's face also matching. "Eh? EH!" she cried looking at Enma stunned.

"I just....wanted to know if you wanted to go....somewhere with me...." he whispered and muttered, but it was loud enough for Tsuna to hear. "I...I.....Okay." stated Tsuna, not knowing what to say or what to do. Enma seemed to beam at this, even when his face still held a grim expression. "Good, where do you want to meet?" asked Enma, making Tsuna think. "How about the shopping center? Do you know where that is?" asked Tsuna, making Enma nod.

"Yes, then I'll see you there at 10:30?" asked Enma, earning a nod form Tsuna.

"Alright, good by Tsuna-chan!" with that did Enma run off back into the school. Tsuna's heart raced like a mile a second. She instantly ran all the way home. Ignoring the strange stares she got from everyone as she did so. Running until she was finally home, only to stop and almost tumble at the sight.

"HHHHIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" cried Tsuna, as there right in front of the house...where a tone of men....in black suits.

"Eh? Giotto, Yuki, who is this?" came a deep voice, making Tsuna look at a boy older than her, but still young, with blond hair come walking towards her with a grin on his expression. "Nobody." stated Yuki as Tsuna looked at her sister, before looking down as she noticed the harsh glare.

"Mah, mah! That's so mean!" stated the blond one, holding up his hands. "In any case Dino, let's go." stated Yuki as she looked at Tsuna with venom, before getting into the one of the cars. Tsuna looked at sky blue eyes as well, that showed nothing for her, making her look down again.

"Alright! Alright! Bye, bye!" patted Dino on Tsuna's head, before he walked over to the black car Giotto went into, before leaving. All the men didn't even give a second glance at Tsuna, as they left in their own cars, leaving Tsuna with one question.

"What just happened?"

===== TO BE CONTNUED =====

Me: I am going on a roll.  
Tsuna: True! You are, since, your also updating while your doing this as well.

Me: That's because I start new ones at my school and then finish them at home, before working on updates!

Tsuna: Pretty smart.

Me: Indeed! I hoped you all enjoyed!


	2. The Date, The Drama and the Confession

Me: Here is another chapter!

Tsuna: I hope I don't go through too much drama in this.

Me: You'll just have to see, you live a complicated life anyway.

Tsuna: That's because you make me live one!

Me: ain't my fault!

Tsuna: How is it not!

Me: Enma tell me too!

Enma: Don't get me into this!

Tsuna: Yeah!

Me: Enma say another word and no Tsuna for you!

Enma: …......................

Tsuna: ENMA!

Me: ENJOY!

* * *

==== Sunday =====

Tsuna woke up with a smile on her face as she got ready for her big day. Today was Sunday, the day she was going to hang out with her first friend Enma. Showering and dressing up, did Tsuna look into the mirror to check out her reflection. Today she wore an orange tank top with brown shorts and black knee length lace boots. Over her tank top was a white vest that went down to her hips. Tsuna checked her purse to see everything was inside from school ID to some money she earned from her odd jobs.

"Alright! And off I go!" she thought as she walked down stairs. Even though it was an hour early, Tsuna was too excited to leave the house at the time where she would be at the meeting spot right on time. But, as Tsuna went down stairs, did she hear some something odd. "Eh?" blinked Tsuna as she walked down stairs were the door was as well as the opening for the living room and kitchen.

Tsuna peeked a bit, seeing her sister and brother in the room looking a bit annoyed talking to the Dino from yesterday as well as a few other people inside she didn't recognize. "It's none of my business." thought Tsuna, as she turned, before opening the door. Only to be surprised to see one of her classmates in mid-knock looking at her in surprise. "Hayato-san." bowed Tsuna shyly and a bit fearfully.

"Ah! Is..?" But, Gokudera didn't need to ask as a voice came from behind them. "Gokudera come in." came the smooth voice from behind Tsuna, which took all her will power in not turning around screaming. "Right! Come on base-ball freak!" yelled Gokudera as he and Yamamoto went inside. Tsuna walked out side, clutching the strap to her bag tightly. But, just as Tsuna made mid-way out of the gates of the house, did a voice stop her again. "Where are you going?" came the curt order from Giotto.

Tsuna flinched as she backed away a bit. "Out...with a...friend." she stated, not daring to look at her brother's eyes. Which was good, as Giotto glared at Tsuna with a few emotions that Tsuna didn't catch as she continued to stare at the ground. "Fine, but don't be out long." stated Giotto in a tone that you don't disobey in which Tsuna nodded, before practically running away from Giotto.

"Che, that loser gone yet Gio?" asked Yuki with a sneer at the retreating figure running away. "It be best if you don't insult her Yuki and did I give you permission to say that nickname to me?" asked Giotto, in a deadly tone, shutting up Yuki. "Yes...sorry." with that Yuki turned with hatred on her face, before walking back into the living room.

Giotto followed, before sitting at the head chair looking at every in the room, even the ones that seem to magically appear out of no where as he sat. "Alright, as official Vongola Decimo, let's get this first secret meeting started......the topic, Millefiore and Shimon Families."

"Status Report." called Yuki trying to sit close to Giotto, who gave her a warning look. "Kufufufu, seems Millefiore are tainting their hands quit a bit." stated someone with pineapple hair, with two people who had the same style behind him. "Mukuro, Spade, Chrome, how much damage did they do to the other families?" asked Giotto leaning back a bit.

"Seems like their getting rather serious in getting to the top fast." stated Spade as he handed over a folder, while Mukuro and Chrome nodded. "These are some of the pictures we took, though I wouldn't allow my brother and sister that close to danger." stated Spade with a chuckle, while Mukuro just rolled his eyes.

"I see...and Shimon?" asked Giotto, earning Yamamoto and Gokudera to stand. "Yes, it seems the leader and some of his guardians have transferred to our school due to an accident to their school." stated Gokudera, earning another nod from Yuki.

"Shimon Family are allies to ours, but like we've been doing, we have to evaluate all allies and enemies." stated Giotto with a bored tone. "So far they give no sign as a threat at all, rather weak bunch as well." stated Alaude, while Hibari just glared at his brother's back, but did not say a word. "I doubt they will start anything that will bother me since their history with the Vongola is far and very loyal." stated Giotto, before sighing. "I want you and Hibari to stop monitoring them, as well as you two." Giotto stated to everyone.

"Unless I see something to be concerned about, the Shimon are no threat unlike the Millefiore." And with that the meeting continued without a thought of the Shimon family.

* * *

===== With Tsuna 10:30 A.M. =====

Tsuna sighed as she wondered what she did to upset her brother so much. But, she didn't question it as long as she comes back at a reasonable time. "Wait....what time would be a reasonable time?" thought Tsuna as the girl tried to think hard. "Lets see....Oh wait! 8:00 sharp! As long as I come back before then, everything should be fine." thought the girl, in glad she remember when Giotto was talking about at the dinner table if he had daughters that went out on dates, they would have to come back home at that time.

"Ah! Tsuna-chan! You here." came a voice, making Tsuna look over to see Enma. "Enma!" she grinned, before running over to the boy. Enma blushed as Tsuna came closer to him, before smiling. "Tsuna-chan, I wanted to show you this place, I found in Namimori...it's nice and we could have a picnic." stated Enma holding up a basket. "Ah! That sounds great." grinned Tsuna blushing as well for the girl really didn't know how to respond to this.

"Um! Let's first go to the convenience store so I can buy both of us some snacks, if you don't mind?" asked Tsuna, feeling bad that she didn't make anything for the picnic. Enma, as if sensing this, smiled. "That's fine with me." stated Enma and with that did the two walked into the nearest store. Buying things like drinks, food, and some sweets, before rushing out with smiles on their faces.

The two quickly conversed into random things like the weather to even a commercial as Enma lead the way to the secret spot. Getting on the bus, did the two sit near each other still chatting with each other. Until two elderly commented how cute they looked and both blushed bright red like a tomato. Once the bus stopped a little outside of town, did the two say their goodbyes, before getting off and continue their journey.

"It's just beyond these trees." stated Enma, making Tsuna nod, as he looked back to help Tsuna from time to time in order to get around the large tree stumps. "Here is the place I wanted to show you Tsuna-chan." whispered Enma, before leading Tsuna by the hand into the opening.

Tsuna gasped and looked at the scene before her like is wasn't real. There in front was a large open valley filled with flowers, old buildings and a beautiful open lake. The buildings all looked old and only some parts were left standing with trees or flower growing on them. The Lake was huge, with little rivers or big rivers connecting to it. It even had a very sandy beach to it, with a few large rocks and more flowers.

"I never knew something this beautiful was here in Namimori." confessed Tsuna as she stepped all around the valley twirling around to look at everything. Enma could only watch the pure face that Tsuna made and already did the red head feel his heart beat faster.

"This feeling...again." thought Enma, as he put his hand to his heart as he watched Tsuna. But, shaking it off, did Enma jog after the girl. And with that, did they spread the blanket and started having fun. Enma and Tsuna seemed to magically start a game of chase, while running around in the water, splashing each other.

Finally Enma tackled Tsuna to the ground softly as the two rolled in the flowers, before stopping, with Enma on top and Tsuna on the bottom. They both laughed, before staring at each other. Slowly did both their hearts continue to race even faster with faint blushes starting to form on their cheeks. "This feeling again." they both thought, before Enma laughed an embarrassed laugh and got off.

"Guess I win!" stated Enma with a blush, while Tsuna pouted. "Not fair!" stated Tsuna, before her stomach rumbled. "See my stomach agrees." she giggled, making Enma chuckle as his stomach too started to grumble. Once the two started eating, they got even closer, going onto deeper topics.

"I see, so your basically ignored." stated Enma earning a nod from Tsuna who got up from eating her meal. "Yeah....no matter what I do, I just can't compare to my siblings, but then again, I don't want to." stated Tsuna, laying down in a spot she deemed comfortable. "It's just hurts to know no one is there for you." whispered Tsuna, while she turned around to look at Enma who laid down beside her.

"And the bullies don't make it any easier." whispered Tsuna as her eyes started to water a bit. Enma watched the girl in front of him, having a deep thought within himself. "I don't even know why I wanted to know her so much...I just had too....my heart raced when I first saw her and now here I am, getting to know her.....I feel......like I really want to protect her." thought Enma as he slowly, very slowly brought his hands on top of Tsuna squeezing it.

Tsuna looked at Enma with a soft smile. "My life...is different, but I still feel pain that your experiencing." he whispered, looking into Tsuna's eyes as she stared back into his. "I have many expectations in my life....some where people's lives are in my hands....and at others...I may have to bloody them." he whispered, making Tsuna see the pain inside Enma's eyes. "Being fated to be a Mafia Boss is ridiculous." whispered Enma, making Tsuna gasp.

"Your a Mafia Boss?" asked Tsuna as she looked at him in almost disbelief, who nodded. "Please do not be afraid of me though. If anything, not you." stated Enma, making Tsuna blink, before breathing in. "I'm not afraid." stated Tsuna, before laughing. "Just shocked really." she stated, making him smile.

"This sun is making me so sleepy." whispered Enma, even though it was a bit of a lie as the warmth from Tsuna's hand he held was really giving him the sleepy eyes. "Yeah....maybe a little nap wouldn't be so bad?" she whispered, before closing her eyes. Unknown to the two, did they both snuggle a little closer with their hands clasped tightly together.

--Few Hours Later--

Tsuna's eyes opened to see Enma's sleeping face. She blushed a bit, feeling her heart race, before she noticed something. "What the?" she whispered, before getting up to see everything was dark. Now, Tsuna would probably be scared of such darkness if it weren't for the time she checked on her watched she had in her bag.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT HAPPENED!" cried Enma alert and ready, when he also noticed it was dark out. "OH NO! I'M IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE!" the both cried as they both scrambled to get their stuff, before rushing to the bus stop. Thankfully luck was on their side as they made it to the last bus, before getting on. Noticing it was close to ten, did Tsuna start to panic a little. "I'm sure Giotto won't be too mad! I mean, he doesn't normally care in what I do or my life!" thought Tsuna, but the tone he used made Tsuna look at the bus driver wishing he would go faster.

"Oh no, Suzuki is gonna get my head for sure." Enma thought with gloom on his face. Once the bus stopped did the two practically burst out of the door, with immense speed. "I'll see you at school Enma!" cried Tsuna as she ran down the street with Enma. "I look forward to lunch together again Tsuna-chan!" smiled Enma, before the two departed in their respective areas.

Tsuna ran as fast as she could, before seeing the gates of her home. "Maybe he isn't home!" thought Tsuna hopefully as she ran through the gate. And as Tsuna was about to get to the door, did it swing open. "HHHIIIEEE!" cried Tsuna, falling to the ground as she looked at the figure at the door. "Well look it here Giotto! Problem solved!" stated Dino as he walked over to Tsuna who was in shock at he door being slammed open.

"And where have you been little miss? Giotto here was gonna go make us search for you if you didn't get home any sooner." stated Dino, helping the poor blushing girl up, before she was pushed in front of Giotto who glared down at Tsuna with Yuki behind him. "And where have you been?" he almost hissed out, making Tsuna flinch, before looking down. "With a friend.....we saw....a late movie....and didn't notice the time when we went out to eat." whispered Tsuna, making Yuki snort.

"What friends? We all know you have none!" Yuki stated cruelly. "But, I do! I made a new one just yesterday!" cried Tsuna wanting to defend herself. "Oh yeah? Who was it?" she sneered, making Tsuna flinch again. "Mah! Mah! No need to fight." stated Yamamoto as he came to the scene. "Takeshi is right, stay calm, no need to fight." stated Ugetsu.

Tsuna continued to stare down, until a sigh ended it all. "Fine, just get to your room." Giotto stated, making Tsuna practically rush up to her room, closing her door with a semi-loud shut. Tsuna ran to her bed and cried silent tears at the fear she felt from her siblings and the harsh words. "Enma." she thought, before clutching her pillow.

* * *

===== Next Day: Namimori =====

Tsuna didn't see Enma in the morning, which worried. She wondered if the boy got into trouble because of how late they home last night. As Tsuna didn't know if Enma had strict Mafia parents that might horrible punish their children by doing some hard training or maybe it was something Mafia related. So Tsuna kept worrying, while dodging her normal bullies as well as papers thrown at her.

It finally came lunch time, where Tsuna sat on the roof with Hibird sitting on her shoulder. "Tsuna Sad! Tsuna Sad!" shouted the bird in a worried tone, making Tsuna shake her head. "No, I'm just worried Hibird." whispered Tsuna, as she stared at her not even half eaten lunch. She sighed, as she looked up at the sky that had some gray clouds.

"The weather forecast did say it will rain most of this week." Tsuna pouted, before she heard the door open. She looked looked only for her to quickly stand. Dumping the lunch all over the ground over to the beaten Enma. "Enma! What happened? Who did this to you?" cried Tsuna, making Enma look at her with his usual emotionless solemn face. "I'm sorry Tsuna-chan, I got caught by some bullies." confessed Tsuna, making he breath a sigh of relief in her mind about not it being mafia related, but more worry was placed.

"We should go to the nurse for you! We need to treat those injuries!" she stated, making Enma clutch both of her arms, making the girl look at Enma's face. An emotion flowing through it that she really couldn't tell. "Please, I have a kit in my back pack, so please, let us stay here." he stated, making Tsuna stare at Enma before sighing with a smile. She pressed her forehead against Enma's while closing her eyes.

"Be more careful." she whispered, as Enma clutched her tighter, but she didn't mind, as she lead him to where the dumped lunch was. Which Hibird was eating up, making both teens laugh. Tsuna started treating the boy, even though both blushed whenever Tsuna came in contact with his skin or when Enma had to strip a little to get his legs, feet, stomach, back and chest.

Tsuna wrapped the last bandages around Enma's hand as the boy redressed himself. "I wonder." thought Tsuna as she finished up the bandages and stared at Enma's hand. "Does Enma spill blood with these hands? Will he get injuries worse than these? Does he hold more pain than I do?" she thought even more. Before looking at Enma with a smile.

"Enma....if....you ever get injured or need me, I'm right here for you....so don't be afraid to come to me...alright? Even if it's Mafia related, I'm right here." she smiled, making Enma's heart race again. Enma couldn't help it, the emotion was too great, as he grabbed Tsuna by the arm and held her into a tight grasp. He shook as he closed his eyes shut, clutching the girl tightly. Tsuna just stared wide eyed at Enma's head, before smiling and returning the fierce huge with a soft one.

"Tsuna-chan, I want to ask you something important." came the soft quivering voice of Enma. "Yes?" she asked, trying to turn her head, only meeting red hair. "Please....go out with me." stated Enma, causing Tsuna to gasp, but she could feel Enma's tight get even more tighter. "Please! I know we haven't known each other long! But, ever since I first saw you my heart kept racing and I wanted to know you better, I had the feelings to protect you as well gain all your attention from you!" Enma stated in a horse voice.

"Enma." whispered Tsuna, as her heart raced as well.

"I can't help, but keep falling in love with you! Your personality, your smile, your eyes, the way you say things, the way you make me feel important, the way you make me feel loved." whispered Enma as his shakes started to get harder. "Enma." whispered Tsuna unsure of his feelings as she never had someone confess to her. But, as her heart started to race, she couldn't help, but have a weird feeling inside of her.

"Are you sure? I mean, we only meet and known each other for three days....this seems rushed." stated Tsuna, only to meet the eyes that reminded Tsuna of beautiful rubies. "Then let me prove myself! Let me try to make you fall in love with me! Let me fall in love with you more!" he begged, making Tsuna not know what to do or say. Everything happened to so fast, that she did the only thing she could do. Was listen deep within herself of what she should do.

"_Do it."_

Tsuna blinked as she heard the voice in the back of her head. "Who are you?" she thought, only hearing a chuckle. "_Someone who has been with you for a very long time.......but please agree to his confession Tsu."_ came the voice again, making Tsuna blink again. "_I can't explain right now to you Tsu, for I don't have much time.......so please I know....this will be good for you.....becau......ou.....serve...t..."_

The voice vanished from Tsuna's mind, making her look back at Enma. "Alright......" she whispered, before smiling nervously. "But you better keep those promises." she stated, making Enma go wide eyed, before he leaned forward to capture Tsuna's lips. And Tsuna' couldn't help, but close her eyes.

"Warm."

* * *

Somewhere, where everything was black, was their a figure floating the darkness. Glowing sightly with ribbons covering the grown teens body. Nothing could be seen except for one orange eye that showed happiness, jealousy, purity, wanting, understanding and will.

"_Tsu is always important to me."_

The figure looked down again to see water that showed the images Tsuna was seeing. The boy couldn't help, but feel jealous when Enma kissed and confessed to Tsuna, but he felt happy as well. It was in due time for him to start acting now that he was slowly gaining the things that will help him, especially Tsu, in the future.

"_Tsu...I love you so much.....I love you."_

The figure closed his eyes again, going into a deep sleep that not anyone would understand. But, before he did he look in the pool again, before smiling through the bandages. And with that, did the figure close his eyes, for his much needed rest.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUNNNN! DUN!

Tsuna: WHO IS THAT!

Enma: WHY IS HE IN MY TSUNA-CHAN!

Me: ….....Wow....-stares in disbelief-...ENMA YELLED AT ME!

Tsuna: …..-sweat drops- Um.....

Enma: You know, I am a normal person to yah know.

Me: ENMA YELLED AT ME! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! OR WORSE! OH GOD! TSUNA DID THOSE READERS FIND US!

Tsuna: No....

Me: GOOD! BOARD UP MORE OF THE WINDOWS AND DOORS! DOOM IS COMING!

Enma: I'll get the stun gun.....

Tsuna: And I'll get the pills....

Me: Oh no...what are you doi...ZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAPPPPPPPPP...........Don't stun me bro.....-faints-

Tsuna: I hope you enjoyed!

Enma: And we'll see you soon!


	3. Deal is Made Waitings is Over

Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating this story any sooner, I wanted to end the two that I started in the middle of High School.

Tsuna: Yes, yes, which were all very glad about.  
Me: You mean sad right?  
Tsuna: Eeerrr, right sad! Very sad about!

Me: Yes, tis very sad. But now its time for new chapter to this lovely story as well as new stories that will soon come out.

Tsuna: Why don't you talk about some of the new ones, before we start out this one?

Me: Tsuna you are to smart! Well people, I decided to make two or three more stories for Reborn, before going to make stories for different animes and games. I decided to venture out a bit really. For those who watch me, they will see my new stories, for those who don't just check my account now and then if you interested in seeing some.

Tsuna: Aren't you really on about the newest anime you like?

Me: Oh that one? Yes I am! But that's a secret! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

* * *

====== A Few Days Later =====

After the confession of Enma and the mysterious voice, did Tsuna never been more happier or have more hectic life than she had before. Enma would secretly meet Tsuna as she walked to school, bringing her something each time. Little things from little bit of food, for she never really ate breakfast, to little flowers. He would stare at her in class and send her little cute notes to her. Tsuna could even feel the love pouring out of the note in the gallons even before she opened it.

Enma would then bring her to little adventures around the town, around the forest, to the beach and even the amusement park. He also helped her with homework as they studied together at the library. She even meet some of Enma's family members. Which all looked very scary, but Tsuna soon grew open to them, which made every day life for the girl be filled with love.

There was just one little problem though...

"What are we going to do about my family?" asked Tsuna with gloom as she and Enma sat on the roof top to each luck together. Both huddled together as close as they can feeding each other food. "Yes, from the stories you tell me, you have a complicated relationship with some of your family members." whispered Enma kissing Tsuna a soft kiss to the cheek, earning Tsuna to giggle a bit. "But, I want you to meet them soon, Giotto seems to be wondering about where I go all the time, and when I say I have a new friend Yuki just glares and says that's a lie." she stated, earning Enma to nod.

Enma had only seen it once on how Yuki treats Tsuna. Which added a new band-aid to the girl's bruised face. Adding to the other injuries she had from the bullies in the school that get to her before Enma could. "But, its really weird." Tsuna stated while popping in some rice to her mouth. She held up her chop sticks and hand to give Enma some fried egg who gladly ate it with glee. "Giotto usually ignores me to the point where I don't even think he knows I'm in the room at times! But recently I've been feeling his eyes to everywhere I go." she whispered, earning Enma to think for a bit.

"Maybe I should come over your house and finally introduce myself to your family." stated Enma earning Tsuna to look at Enma. "Didn't you say your family is holding a little barbecue? And that your sister want you to invite me?" asked Enma, making Tsuna look down and nod. "But, I don't want them to say mean things to you!" she stated, but stopped as Enma gently placed his forehead onto Tsuna's. "Its alright." He whispered, kissing Tsuna softly on the lips. "I would do anything for you." He stated.

Tsuna warm well up in little bubbles inside her, before nodding. "Okay, its this Sunday at eleven." she stated, making Enma nod. "Ah! Hibird!" smiled Tsuna as the small little ball of fluff landed on Tsuna's shoulder. "You know, I never question it, but does Hibird belong to you?" asked Enma petting the small bird on the head who seemed to cue at the touch. "I actually don't own Hibird, he just usually comes to the roof top when I'm here." She stated, looking down at the small bird in question. "Hibird who is owner or do you have one?" asked Tsuna, knowing full well that Hibird was smarter than he looked. Hibird looked at Tsuna before opening his beak.

"Hibari! Hibari!" it cried twice, before flapping away.

Tsuna and Enma both froze at the name. They stood still for awhile, before Tsuna slowly looked at Enma. Enma who felt the girl's stare, slowly looked at her as well.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

* * *

===== Sunday =====

Tsuna was nervous as all hell as she paced around her room. Making sure everything was neat and clean before Enma came. "Already Giotto's and Yuki's friends are here." thought the girl as she looked out her window to see Kyoko and Haru come inside with Kyoko's brothers Knuckles and Ryohei. Quickly Tsuna looked in the mirror to check on her outfit. She smiled as she wore the dress Enma gave her as a gift. It was a sun dress, that was a soft yellow that went down to her knees. She wore a yellow flower in her hair to match as well as a yellow bracelet.

She went back to the window to see the familiar red hair she loved so much. Quickly she rushed down stairs only to greet with a familiar face. "Ah! Tsuna-chan! Where you going in a rush?" asked Dino as he stood at the door way. Tsuna not used to someone being nice that wasn't Enma or his family, did she shyly inch for the door. "My...friend is here." She whispered, this earned a few head to perk. "Ah! Your friend! We'll let's greet whoever it is!" grinned Dino, but only grinned to thin air as Tsuna rushed out the door.

"Enma!" Tsuna smiled as she hugged the red hair teen who hugged her back tenderly. "You look beautiful today Tsuna-chan." whispered Enma, before looking up at Dino who stood there with a serious expression. Tsuna tensed at the atmosphere, until Dino smiled. "Ah! So this is the friend you've always been going around with? Nice to meet you! Names Dino!" he grinned, shaking Enma's hand awkwardly. "Nice to meet you as well Dino-san." whispered Enma. "EEEHHH? So the brat's imaginary friend is actually real?" came a voice, making Tsuna slightly hide behind Enma, who stood in front of her protectively.

Yuki came out and held a shocked expression before sneering. She wore a very revealing short black dress making her skin appear almost everywhere. "Che, looks just as weak as her." stated Yuki, earning Enma to stand his ground in front of Tsuna. "Yuki! Please don't insult him." cried Tsuna earning Dino to step aside to watch the three. "Eh? Are you talking back to me?" she hissed, earning her to approach them. "Well...I...you see...I just...don't want you to insult him." Tsuna whispered, looking down. Yuki glared at Tsuna and was about to say something when a voice stopped everything.

"**And what do we have here?**" spoke a stern voice. Tsuna and Enma tensed as Giotto soon appeared his eyes looking at them and only them.

"Gio!" cried Yuki with bright eyes, before going over to his side. "Yuki." Giotto stated in a warning tone and look, earning the women to freeze, before standing down. "Is this your friend Tsuna?" asked Giotto looking over to Enma who nodded. "Yes, my name is Enma." he stated, shaking the hand that Giotto held out to him. Giotto nodded, before turning around to go back inside. Everyone else followed, looking at the two with either surprised or shocked looks, before whipping them off with fake smiles.

"What was that about?" asked Tsuna, making Enma stay silent, before turning to Tsuna. "Lets forget that happened." he suggested, earning Tsuna a small nod, before smiling. It was at this time did Tsuna see what Enma was wearing. Which consisted of a red tank top, pale brown shorts and little red flip flops. "You look cute Enma." grinned Tsuna earning the boy to blush, before giving a small kiss to Tsuna's nose. "And like I said before, you look beautiful Tsuna." he stated, making Tsuna also blush. So the two walked away together inside. Already the smell of food was in the air. Large table and counters were decorated with nothing, but food and everyone was digging in.

Tsuna and Enma quickly gathered some on their plates, trying to avoid contact to everyone, before rushing away up to Tsuna's room. But, not without the gaze of two eyes following them as they went up.

Tsuna at silently with Enma, both chatting about little things. "So the dog next store is your sworn enemy?" asked Enma making Tsuna cry little tears. "Yes! That dog was out to get me every since I was little I swear!" she cried, making Enma laugh, causing Tsuna to slowly smile, before chuckling as well. "This remind me when one of my family members wouldn't go outside because there was a huge dog." laughed Enma earning Tsuna to also laugh as she couldn't imagine a tough mafia member to be scared of something like a dog.

"Hey! Enma! Look over there!" cried Tsuna, when Enma turned Tsuna quickly grabbed something off his plate, before eating it. Enma looked back at Tsuna in question, before looking down. "Eh! Where my cream puff? Tsuna-chan!" cried Enma, before he took something off of her plate, putting it into his mouth and munching it down to his stomach. "Hey!" with that a battle started which erupted in laughs and playful takings of food. Soon all the food was gone of the plates, but the two still in a playful mood went up a notch.

Tsuna got up, before she started messing with Enma's hair who cried out. Soon Enma got up and started chasing Tsuna around the room trying to mess with her hair. But of course, both being a bit clumsy, did they trip and fall landing on the bed together in a fit of laughter. Enma pulled himself off of Tsuna laying next to her on her comfortable as they both stared at each others eyes. "Enma." Tsuna whispered, as she half closed her eyes. "Yes?" whispered Enma as he did the same as Tsuna. "I love you." she grinned, before kissing Enma deeply. Their tongues twirling together in a deep harmony, when they let go of each other, did Enma held her close.

"And I love you." Enma whispered back and slowly did the two silently agree for a short little nap. So slowly even breathes could be heard in the room. With Tsuna in Enma's arm. After a few minutes everything seemed peaceful than the little noise downstairs. It continued to be peaceful until steps were heard going up the stairs. Softly feet made its way over the closed door of Tsuna's room opening it very slightly. Narrowed eyes glared into the back of Enma, before they closed with pain. Silently the door closed and the figure left, but not without burning that image in his head. And as the door closed did the body of Enma softly relax, before allowing itself to rest. Sensing that their was no longer danger for him to be worried about.

* * *

===== After The Party =====

"Good Bye Enma, thank you so much for coming." Tsuna smiled as she kissed her lover. Enma ruffled Tsuna's hair, before kissing her lips. "If you need me, you know where I am and what my number is." stated Enma, before they parted. Tsuna continued to stay until she could no longer see the ruby eyes or hair. Tsuna softy put her fingers to her lips, before smiling. Little butterflies flew around her stomach that made her lighter than air. Tsuna continued to look, until her body turned to move back into her house.

"Tsuna." came a voice, earning Tsuna to gasp.

"Giotto." she whispered, already putting her head down. She instantly stayed her distance from the most prized child as he came closer to her. "What is that boy to you?" asked Giotto with great distaste in his voice. This made Tsuna look down in fear as she looked at the floor hoping that it would swallow her up. "Oh no, Yuki must be with the other in the basement and Nana is with Iemitsu on their vacation together!" thought Tsuna as she had no distractions to lead the older teen away. "He's a friend." she whispered softly.

"Don't you lie to me." the old one hissed, making Tsuna flinch, before she started to shake and look at Giotto in fear. "Why do you care? You never cared before." She spoke in whimpers. "Are you talking against me?" Goitto asked making Tsuna nervously walked towards the stairs. "I'm tired I want to go to my room please!" Tsuna stated, before rushing up the stairs to her room. "Don't you dare run away from me!" yelled Giotto as he chased after her. Tsuna wondered why no one in the house heard them, when she noticed that everyone left. And those who didn't are down in the cellar sleeping like the dead for drinking.

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsuna cried as she managed to get into her room. But, not far from Giotto. With a scream was she thrown onto the bed, face forward to the enraged teen on top. He held Tsuna down painfully his hands digging into her arms. "OW! It hurts! Giotto get off!" begged Tsuna as Giotto continued to pin her down. "I won't say it again, what is he to you." He hissed, making Tsuna cry. Becoming impatient did Giotto do a quick hand movement.

**SLAP!**

Tsuna cried out as her face was struck by Giotto quick hand with bruising force. "Now tell me, What is he to you?" Giotto snarled, making Tsuna want to evade the question more. Giotto seeing this punched Tsuna in the stomach who cried and begged Giotto to stop. "I won't stop until you tell me." stated Giotto in a matter of fact tone. He then started to beat Tsuna, each punch making her scream. He threw her on the ground by gripping her legs harshly, before throwing on the bed, by doing the same thing. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore and opened her mouth.

"He's my lover!" she cried as a bruised eyes looked at Giotto. Giotto stopped the incoming punch he was going to do. Giotto stayed on top of Tsuna, as if horror stricken at what he did. "What?" he whispered, looking at Tsuna as her blinding lips opened. "We are dating...He...He...is the only one... To love me...to be nice... He..." She sobbed as the pain was driving her insane. "So... this... Oh my god." came a female voice. Tsuna looked to see that it was a girl with pineapple purple hair. "But, Yuki-sama said...you were selling Boss out...when..." the girl whispered, as she landed off the bed pushing away from Tsuna's beaten form.

"**This has gone on long enough.**" came the words from Tsuna's form. Chrome flinched in fear as the voice sounded menacing, with hatred directed towards her. She watched as Tsuna's body slowly rose to her feet, two eyes stared at Chrome, but there was only one she stared at in fear. Which was the shinning orange one as it filled with so much negativity that Chrome really thought she was drowning from it all. "**My poor Tsu.**" came the whispered of the one controlling Tsuna as the figure looked itself over.

"**Now, tell me why did you beat her?**" asked the figure, walking towards Chrome. "I...I...Yuki-sama said she was trying to sell out Boss and everyone else." shook Chrome, making the figure make a cold face. "**I see...Then I cannot fully blame you, but I'll never forgive you...I will be taking Tsuna away, follow and I swear I will ripe out the eye that you have left.**" hissed Tsuna as she went to the window. "**Oh, and do tell your Yuki-sama and Giotto.**" the figure hissed, turning back to Chrome who stared in fear. "**Enjoy the blissful peace that you have now for I am through with all the thing you have done, Vongola will be at war.**" with that the figure jump out the window. Chrome heard something like a jet or something shooting itself away, leaving herself alone in the house. And just as Tsuna and whoever was possessing was out of site, did figures start rushing into the room.

* * *

"It hurts." cried Tsuna as she was on her knees crying into the little fist she made up to her face. "It hurts, its hurts so much." she cried, not noticing the person walking behind her. "Someone...anyone." she cried, before she stopped noticing ribbons fly all around her. Soon she felt strong arms hold her from behind bringing her to a chest. For some off reason Tsuna knew this wasn't Enma, but she felt like she knew this person who was hugging her.

"Who are you?" she whispered, making the figure sign as he breathed in the scent of the girl. "I am someone who has loved you for a very long time." the figure stated, earning Tsuna to bring her hands to hold his arms. "I am someone who has watched over you for a very long time." he whispered again, making Tsuna start shaking from feeling of familiarity this person had. "And I will be finally able to be with you, like I rightly deserved." he stated, making Tsuna tilt her head. "Who are you?" she whispered at she gently turned around. She gasped at what she saw.

"My name is Ieyatsu..."

With that everything seem to go black.

* * *

===== Enma's House =====

Enma stared ready as Tsuna came closer to him. He knew the person that was standing in front of him wasn't Tsuna, but at the same time he did know it was her. "Who are you and what are you doing in Tsuna's body! And what happened!" demanded Enma as he stared with anger at all the bruises on Tsuna's body. "Tsu, was beaten by the Mist Guardian Chrome." stated Ieyatsu while walking over to Enma who looked at Ieyatsu uncertain.

"She was tricked into going into the form of Giotto and try to see if she can get information out of her to see if Tsu was selling him out to you." stated Ieyatsu again, standing in front of Enma who looked at Ieyatsu in shock. "But...why?" whispered Enma as he knew his family was loyal to the Vongola. "Yuki." Ieyatsu snarled, making Enma glare at the ground. "Damn it! I don't understand why she is doing this!" Enma gritted, making Ieyatsu sigh.

"Enma, the level you are at you cannot win or fight against Yuki." stated Ieyatsu, making Enma look at him. "I knew that the minute I saw her, but I will still fight!" yelled Enma, making Ieyatsu smile, but also feel a hint of jealousy. "Listen, I can give you power, but in return I ask for a few thing." stated Ieyatsu making Enma look at him with a nervous look. "Do not worry, my only concern is Tsu and Tsu only, that is all." He stated, making Enma double the nervous look with a look of question. "Who are you to Tsuna-chan?" asked or more like demanded Enma, making Ieyatsu smile sincerely.

"She is someone I knew for a long time, longer than you, longer than Giotto or Yuki and longer than anyone else in this world." He whispered with a smile. "She and I, were suppose to be born together, but I don't know how it happened, but someone killed me when I was born...Tsu, in her last resort to be born together brought me into her body when she was given birth." stated Ieyatsu.

"Wait...what your saying makes no sense...your...Tsuna-chan's older twin brother?" asked Enma in shock making Ieyatsu smile. "Exactly." he stated, making Enma shake his head at the nonsense he was hearing. "No! Impossible! This sounds impossible!" stated Enma, but Ieyatsu stopped him. "HOW DO YOU THINK PEOPLE'S SOULS WERE BORN WITH BODIES THEN?" yelled and demanded Ieyatsu, making Enma silent. "WE WAIT! WE WAIT! AND WAIT! AND WAIT! WAITING TO BE BORN! WAITING OUR TURN TO COME INTO THIS WORLD!" shouted Ieyatsu tears going down his eyes. "ME AND TSU HAD WAITED AN EXTRA AMOUT TRIPPLE! THE AMOUNT OF TIME WE WAITED JUST SO WE COULD BE BORN TOGETHER!" he snarled, putting his fingers into a fist.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FELT FOR WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO GO INTO MY BODY! I FOUND OUT I COULDN'T? DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WAITING INSIDE TSU'S BODY? WATCHING AS SHE IS TREATED LIKE THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT FOR THE FACT ALL MY WAITING WITH TSU WAS FOR NOTHING! AND HOW I COULD DO NOTHING, BUT DO MORE FUCKING WAITING SO I COULD DO THIS? SO I CAN ABSORB ENOUGH POWER TO DO THIS?" demanded Ieyatsu, making Enma stand back a bit in shock from the being answer. Enma saw the truth in the borrowed eyes of Tsuna. He saw the pain, the hurt, the jealousy, the hatred, the angst and every negative emotion you can think of. Enma closed his eyes and breathed in, before looking at Ieyatsu again only for his surprise to see the brown eye of Tsuna was crying.

"Ah, don' cry Tsu, I'm alright." he whispered, putting one of his hands up to the crying eye. Ieyatsu looked back at Enma with a serious expression. "I will give you power, give you hints, give you information on how to beat that wench." stated Ieyatsu, looking at Enma with a serious expression. "But, let my soul go into your body." finished Ieyatsu. This made Enma gasp. "What?" he asked, making Ieyatsu nod. "That is the only way to give you the flame of the Vongola, I managed to gather Tsu's as well to give to you...two flames will mix as one, Sky and Earth will meet." Ieyatsu whispered, making Enma think and mull over the information he was hearing. "Also, your ring can project a solid image of me...letting me be able to be with Tsu for a bit...but also, I will be able to posses your body, giving me all your functions, in which I want to spend the time with Tsu..." he stated to the bandaged ring around Enma's neck.

"You are the perfect vessel I have been looking for." said Ieyatsu honestly. "You care for Tsu, I can tell, I see it and feel it from you." he whispered, smiling a bit. "But, also you have the power for me to be able to be with Tsu solidly...with me looking at her without the use of the mirror...with me finally being able to hold her in a solid body..." he whispered, before looking at Enma. "At first I was planning on Giotto, but he is useless in my eyes...though he is frighteningly powerful, he hold no worth to me..." stated Ieyatsu.

Enma looked away for a moment, before looking back at Ieyatsu. "Does Tsuna-chan know about this?" asked Enma seriously, making Ieyatsu nod. "She has bee awake this whole time." He stated, pointing to the normal eye of Tsuna. "I woke her up so she could hear the whole conversation." he stated, making Enma nod. "Ieyatsu..." Enma whispered making the boy smile.

"I accept."

With that a pair of lips meet.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Tsuna: That is seriously impossible!

Me: SO HAVING FLAMES SPROUT FROM YOUR HEAD AND BEING THROWN THROUGH WALLS IS!

Tsuna: YES!

Me: Oh dear lord Tsuna I feel for you dear.

Tsuna: What is that suppose to mean?

Me: Well you think my idea is farfetched! But look at Reborn! BULLETS! TIME MACHINES! ANCESTOR GHOSTS!

Tsuna: But...but...

Me: Lets not mention oh yeah...ALTERNATE DEMENSIONS!

Tsuna: Hokay you got a point...

Me: I know! But seriously, I think Enma and Tsuna would make a cute pairings if it was real! They be so shy lover, before evolving it cute lovers!

Tsuna: ...

Me: WELL I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED!


	4. Plan, Italy, killerwhat?

Me: Well I had to get my ass in gear for this next update!

Tsuna: You also been carefully planning out your next story for reborn!

Me: That is right Tsuna, I had to think carefully for this! Which is usually bad, cause once I start thinking, people know its an omen to come!

Tsuna: Yes, I already experienced that.

Me: well, either way lets get on with the story!

Tsuna: Fine.

Me: But on a further note! I have been reading all your wonderful review my precious readers. And I will explain a few things, before I start.

ONE! Ieyatsu and Giotto are not the same person. Yes the names may mean the same, but the two are completely different. Both are brothers, but Ieyatsu is Giotto's younger brother and Tsuna's twin.

TWO! I read that people are worried about the whole Ieyatsu and reincarnation thing. Thinking this might have the same ending or same theme as my other two stories. Rest assured, it won't be like that and I don't plan it being like that. Broken so sweetly and Red Orchid were originally the same idea split in two. That's why they both seemed similar and different in a way. As for my being born/reincarnation idea. Its actually one of my beliefs that I have. Where god makes you wait at certain place so when you finally have a solid body to go to, he descends you down to it. Its weird I know.

THREE! …...Well there really is no three, I normally dislike even numbers.

Thank you readers who had sent me these question. It pleases me to know that you all had real each one of my stories. And thank you those who asked me those questions. I hope this helps you out a bit.

* * *

===== Enma's House =====

"Ow." whimpered Tsuna as she was being bandaged by Aoba. She was already bandaged up near her sensitive areas by Suzuki, while Aoba decided to finish her arms and legs.

"Now, I should be freaking out that you are currently in Enma's body." stated Suzuki as she sat in front of Enma, Aoba and Tsuna. But, where Enma was, really wasn't him. Though it was his body, was Enma's eyes glowing a shinning orange than the usual ruby.

"Yes, but be wary not." stated Ieyatsu as he petted Tsuna's head gently who smiled. "Me and Enma had made a deal." stated Ieyatsu helping wrap Tsuna's other arm with care and love.

"And I will not go back on the deal we had made." stated Ieyatsu, making Suzuki glare.

"Yes, but this still seems unreal about the whole situation." stated Suzuki, making Ieyatsu grin. "If you really think about it, it makes sense." stated Ieyatsu, before looking at Tsuna.

"As you know Tsuna didn't know me till now, but I known her before she was born and how is that possible simple!" stated Ieyatsu.

"While you are born into a body that belong to you, you forget everything that you went through. So once Tsuna got into her body, she forgot the time we spent waiting." stated Ieyatsu, before looking at Suzuki.

"And I, whose body was not there for me, went into Tsuna's, remembered everything, cause I went into a body that is not mine." stated Ieyatsu, making Suzuki nod.

"Yes, yes, as you explained, but your whole plan." stated Suzuki, making Ieyatsu look down.

"Yes, its going to be risky plan, but it has to be done."

"Your asking us, the Shimon Family, known for it's history in always being there for the Vongola Family to attack the family?" asked Suzuki.

"Its like something in a manga." Shitt P. stated.

"Yes, but don't forget the misunderstanding of the history between Vongola and Shimon." stated Ieyatsu, making Suzuki glare.

"What misunderstanding?" asked Tsuna as she thanked Aoba for treating her.

"A long time ago, it was said that Shimon Family was betrayed by the Vongola Family." stated Rauji while he sat beside Shitt P.

"It was written down somewhere that Shimon was sent off to see a family treaty, but when it really was an ambush." Rauji continued seeing as no one was interrupting him.

"It said Vongola knew this and sent the Shimon to sacrifice themselves, luckily, some members, including Cozart were able to survive." the large teen finished, making Tsuna nod.

"But, that was a misunderstanding." stated Ieyatsu, earning the Shimon family to nod.

"Which means, if you guys know, does that say Vongola knows?" asked Tsuna as Ieyatsu took his place behind his sister, holding her from behind.

"No and yes." stated Aoba as he sat beside Suzuki after he finished cleaning everything.

"Vongola that consist of your brother and Yuki know that we are allies, but they will soon know the misunderstanding." stated Suzuki, looking serious at the girl.

"Which will bring us to an advantage." stated Ieyatsu, earning everyone to look at him.

"Why is that?" asked Katou in a bored tone. Everyone seemed to jump a bit at the man, for none saw him come into the small room.

"Right now we know few things." stated Ieyatsu.

"One, Yuki is trying to get rid of Tsu."

"Two, she has some members of Vongola and maybe other families manipulated."

"And Three, no one in the Vongola Family know I exist."

"You spoke how you hold power of the Sky Flame." stated Aoba, earning Ieyatsu to nod.

"I took some of Tsu's flame and began creating my own sky flame in myself." stated Ieyatsu closing his eyes and breathing in. He opened them again with his eyes shinning brightly.

"With the time I spent waiting, did more of flame grow and once Enma came along, I couldn't help, but this being the perfect chance." he stated.

"What kind of chance?"

"Where Sky and Earth will meet." he spoke, causing everyone in the room, side Tsuna, to gasp.

"Your planning to mix the flames together!" asked Suzuki alarmed.

"**Yes**." stated the voice of both Enma and Ieyatsu.

"Yuki is powerful Suzuki." stated Enma as one of the orange eyes turned ruby. He held Tsuna tight to him, but not too tight in hurting the girl.

"I sensed it and I knew she is strong, not as strong as Giotto, but strong enough to defeat us." stated Enma, earning Tsuna to flinch a bit.

"Training is needed for all of us." stated Enma, making him glance over to Katou. "That includes you." he spoke, earning a snot from the man, who then sat down.

"But, we already are strong with our flames." stated Kaoru.

"Yes, I know that." stated Enma, before sighing. "We still need to train our flames more, but also learn the flames that coexist beside ours." Enma spoke, earning all of them to look at the boy as if he was crazy.

"And who do you think will teach us? I'm sure as hell know the Vongola won't!" stated Aoba, making Enma look at them seriously.

"Were going to Italy."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Say what?" asked Katou looking at the red head.

"One! How are we going to Italy! Two! Where are we going to stay in Italy! Three who is going to teach us! And Four, we still have a problem with, sorry Tsuna, but we still have her as huge problem!" stated Suzuki, making Tsuna look down a bit.

"We'll use up all the money we have and go to Italy and if that fails, we'll use any means to get to Italy...even yes, even if it means going into the cargo of a ship or airplane in order to get there." stated Enma.

"We'll figure out our staying arrangements as well as who will train us and Tsun-chan is coming along with us and that is final...Suzuki, do you really want her to go back after what had happen to her?" asked Enma, earning the taller and bigger chested girl to look down.

"I'm game." stated Shitt P.

"This sound interesting." Kaoru shyly stated.

"Might as well, I hear there are lots of hot girls in Italy." grinned Katou.

"Lets do it Suzuki." Rauji spoke, making the teen sigh.

"Fine when do we leave?" she asked, making Enma nod. He stood up, helping Tsuna up on her feet as well.

"Tsuna-chan." he whispered, kissing the girl on the lips. But, carefully as they were badly bruised. Tsuna blushed, but clutched Enma's clothes fearfully.

"Do you trust me? Do you trust Ieyatsu?" he asked in a serious tone, that made Tsuna stare deep in the two mismatched eyes.

"Yes." Tsuna spoke, without hesitation or doubt.

"Well, then we leave tonight." stated Enma.

"WHAT!" cried Suzuki, while Shitt P. Got up and floated to where the drawers were. Kaoru also stood and started packing. "I'll figure out the flights." stated Katou, leaving the room to head to down stairs. "I'll make sure to pack some snack!" stated Rauji as he sat up and also headed down stairs.

"Well if you truly think about Suzuki." stated Ieyatsu, switching with Enma quickly. "Right now the Vongola are probably not reacting that well and Yuki might be covering things up as we speak." Ieyatsu stated, while walking over to where two back packs were.

"How much time do you think we have until they realize Tsu is with us?" asked Ieyatsu, before finally the last remaining orange eye left.

"We'll everyone get your ass in gear, cause next flight leaves in an hour and like Enma said, we gotta get into the cargo hold before they close it!" yelled Katou from down stairs.

"Enma, you and your girlfriend are sure as hell bringing us trouble." grumbled Suzuki as she got up. She stopped for a bit though, turning around to look at Enma.

"But, I'm glad you meet her." she whispered, before leaving.

Enma smiled at that, before looking at Tsuna up and down. "Tsuna-chan, come with me." stated Enma as the two quickly went to Enma's room. Enma made sure to grab the two back packs, before heading his way.

"We also need to pack and you need some warmer clothes." stated the boy.

At this Tsuna nodded as the boy lead him to his room. Which was very bare with a bed and dresser only. Enma quickly went through the dresser and handed the girl a hoodie, pants, and socks. He then walked over to the closet in which he took out an old pair of shoes.

"The hoodie and pants might be big, but the shoes should fit." he stated, before he started stuffing the two bags. Tsuna nodded and softly took off the clothes she was wearing. At the sound of cloth hitting the floor, did Enma not help, but slowly look behind him.

"**Enma, I did allow you to do those 'things' with my sister, but right now your not, so KEEP YOUR EYES FORWARD!**" came the yell in his mind, making Enma wince. Yes, while Enma was thankful that Tsuna's brother allowed him to do those 'things' with Tsuna, anything that doesn't consist that mood, is off limits.

Enma shook his head and stuffed the needed clothes in the bags. He then grabbed the photos of him, his family and Tsuna in his bag, before shoving a blanket in Tsuna's. When he turned around, did he see Tsuna fully change. Like Enma thought the clothes did look baggy on her, but it was cute.

"You ready?" asked Enma, earning a nod from Tsuna. As they walked out of the room, did Enma make a check to grab some dental things, before going to the living room.

"Everyone ready?" asked Enma surprised to see everyone with bags packed.

"Were all set here." stated Suzuki.

"Alright...lets sneak onto that plane."

* * *

===== Namimori Airlines =====

Enma peaked from the side of building, seeing the plane they need to get on, still open with it's cargo. "Alright, is everyone ready?" asked Enma, holding Tsuna's hand as he looked back.

"Nervous, but ready." stated Tsuna timidly as she gripped onto Enma's hand like it was her life line. But, Enma didn't mind as he gripped it back as well.

"Shitt P. you couldn't have looked a bit more secretive?" asked Kaoru making Shitt P. look at him confused. "I'm wearing black." she insisted, even though she was wearing what looked like floaty around her...as well as she was hovering in the air.

"Snacks are safe." stated Rauji, earning Katou to roll his eyes as he nodded. "Lets get this show on the road." stated Suzuki. With that the group walked slowly to where the luggage was. Carefully to not being spotted as Amano made Shitt P. touch the ground in order for them not to be spotted.

Enma looked around, before nodding over to Kaoru. He nodded, before using some of his flames. As a car was driving by, did the flame cut some of the traps attaching the luggage together making it all fall down from the car.

"AAAHHH! Someone give me a hand with this!" cried many workers, making the ones near the plane rush over. Seeing this as their chance did they all rush onto the plane. "Hurry up!" whispered Suzuki as Rauji made it up. "Your not the one caring all the snacks!" stated the bigger teen.

Suzuki sighed and helped her fellow Guardian to quickly move into the far corner of the plane. They all hid, holding their breathes ad people came on. Putting in the luggage carefully. "That should be the last one! Were all set here!" yelled some workers as they left the cargo hold. Once they heard the door close with a reassuring and loud sound, did they all breathe.

"I have to admit that was rather exciting." stated Suzuki, making Katou nod. "Its like in those movies or TV shows." stated Katou, earning Kaoru to shyly nod. Tsuna chuckled, making Enma smile.

"What a minute." stated Shitt P. causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" they all asked.

"Well, when the plane goes up and since all these bags aren't strapped down...how are we gonna hang on?" she asked as she floated in the air. This caused everyone to go silent as they heard the wheels move.

"EVERYONE! GET ON TOP OF THE LUGGAGE!" yelled Katou, earning everyone to climb. Well almost everyone as Shitt P. just floated up. "And could someone hang onto Shitt P?" asked Katou, earning Amano to grab onto one of her floaty.

"Enma?" Tsuna asked uncertain as she felt the plane go faster. Probably signaling that they will be going on the runway soon. "Its going to be alright Tsuna-chan." whispered Enma as he held her waist and on some luggage. He kissed her mouth, before smiling, one of his eyes shinning orange.

"We are here for you." whispered Ieyatsu, kissing his sister forehead. Tsuna grinned at that. "Thank you Enma, Ieyatsu." grinned Tsuna, before she felt the air plane turn.

"Everyone! Get ready! The plane is going to take off!" yelled Suzuki as she felt the plane slowly get faster. And soon all chaos erupted from the group.

"AAAHHH!" cried Rauji as he instantly was flown back as the plane slowly started going up. "RAUJI YOU IDIOT!" yelled Suzuki as she hanged on. But, what none of them new, was the fact that all the lose luggage would fly around.

"Its the attack of the killer luggage!" cried Katou as he soon sunk in the sea of luggage. "NNNOOO! KATOU!" cried Kaoru, as he too was sinking, but keeping a firm hold of Shitt P. who had grabbed his arm in fear.

"RAUJI!" cried Shitt P. as she noticed his hand slowly sinking. "I'm sinking!" whimpered Tsuna as she slowly sank from all the luggage moving around too much. Enma hissed as he noticed he was sinking with her. Enma held Tsuna close to his body as the two slowly sank. Suzuki suffered the same fate as well as Amano, while Shitt P. also suffered.

The attack of the killer luggage was far too much for them.

The plane slowly descended higher and higher in the grand open skies. Slowly evening itself out in a nice flat line. Everyone upstairs on the seating floor were now allowed to take their seat belts off and free to move around the cabin.

While down below...

It wasn't at all deathly silent in the cargo hold. Groans of every person inside the sea of luggage voice our their pain. Enma and Tsuna were the first to pop their heads out. Enma pushed out the luggage on top of them, while getting on top of the pile.

Katou was next, punching a heavy red suit cage off of him. "SOUND OFF! Whose alive!" yelled Katou as he got up from where he was.

"Were alive." stated Tsuna as Enma helped her get across the piles. "I'm fine!" yelled Rauji as he got out from under some bags. "I got Suzuki too." he stated pulling out the big chested teen who looked like she was thrown around in a bouncing room.

"Were good!" yelled Shitt P. as she pulled out Kaoru who looked like he just saw a ghost. And when they all meet up, each started to slowly smile, before they burst out laughing.

"Attack of the luggage?" asked Tsuna as she couldn't help, but hold her stomach as she continued to laugh along with Enma. "They were everywhere! And they got you too!" laughed Katou. "Look! They scared Amano!" he stated, while Kaoru was still a white as a piece of paper.

"I bet no one saw that on TV." grinned Rauji, earning everyone to laugh again.

"Come on, lets make a little area for all of us, we got a LONG flight ahead." stated Suzuki, earning everyone to nod. And slowly they started moving bags around, feelings some if they were comfy enough to sleep on, while other that were hard were carefully thrown aside.

Each one had a smile on their face.

* * *

===== Back to Where the House Was =====

Giotto stared with pure rage as he walked into the empty house. "There is no one here." stated Dino as he came from the hallway he just checked.

G came in as well with a grim expression. "Alaude just told me that he and Hibari couldn't find them anywhere." he spoke, earning Giotto to nod.

But, the rage still stayed in his eyes.

"We go to Italy and tell the Ninth!" ordered Giotto, earning everyone to nod. G instantly left to give out the order to everyone while Dino went beside Giotto.

"Giotto, don't you think this is all a bit...I don't know, suspicious?" asked Dino, earning Giotto look at him. Dino thanked the gods for Reborn's training for right now, he probably would have shitted himself silly.

"Of course Dino! Those damn Shimon." snarled Giotto, earning Dino to sigh. "No, what I meant was, isn't Yuki a bit suspicious." thought Dino, but decided to not voice it to the already angered blond.

"Lets go Dino." hissed Giotto.

"Right behind you Giotto." stated Dino.

All the while someone saw in the side lines with a smirk.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: I decided to type in a different style today, I hoped everyone liked it. But, if you didn't and liked the old way I typed, please tell me!

Tsuna: Attack of the killer luggage?

Me: Dude, their pretty dangerous.

Tsuna: I can see that.

Me: Well, I hoped everyone enjoyed!

Tsuna: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

Me: Oh! That was great Tsuna!

Tsuna: I only said it that loud cause you stepped on my foot!

Me: ...SSSSHHHHH! Don't let the reader know that!


	5. Sexual Pleasures and Hidden Feelings

Me: Here is the next chapter everyone!

Tsuna: Things are getting serious with all these misunderstanding.

Me: Indeed, especially with all the evil plotting.

Tsuna: Yes, there is a lot of that going around.

Me: Also I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the luggage scene. I myself also enjoyed it! And through careful thinking of many reviewers like catxmelons, am I going back to my old writing style. I also seemed to like it better than the way I did in the other chapter thanks for the support everyone!

Tsuna: Enjoy!

Me: Tsuna are you getting into this!

Tsuna: Yes, I am!

Me: …...he's planning something...ALSO SOME LEMON IN THIS GUYS! Man, my first little hentai lemon, I hope I do well...now what is Tsuna planning?

* * *

===== Luggage Area of Plane =====

"So, what is the plan?" asked Katou as he made himself a lawn chair out of duffel bags and rollers. Suzuki nodded at the question before looking at Enma with her usual strict gaze that was hinted with curiosity. "Yes, Enma, what is the plan?" she asked, making the red haired boy look from his place as he was making a small area for him and Tsuna.

"We go to Italy and find someone who has the flame that goes against our flames." stated Enma like it was an every day thing. "Oi, oi, and how do you presume we do that?" asked Katou with great doubt, that even Rauji and Kaoru looked. Shitt P. was already sleeping on a large duffel bag. It mighty cozy if I say so myself.

"There are bound to be many enemies of the Vongola, we just need to find ones who hate them enough to teach us." stated Enma, before nodding as he slowly unravel the blankets to make a small nest. "That sounds like a good plan." stated Rauji, making Suzuki nod. "Yes, sadly, I don't know how that plan will go out when it actually happens." stated Enma.

Tsuna listened to everything as she laid on the warm blankets. Softly chewing on a piece of bread with cheese and sausage on it. She looked as Enma softly kissed her on the nose, before crawling and wiggling towards the small open area they used to talk, while many of them scattered around for a good sleeping spot. They still had eight more hours in the flight and already she felt nervous.

"I wonder, how they are reacting?" thought Tsuna as she finished her meal, thinking of her family back home, or what used to be her family. "Everything is so messed up." Tsuna though, her expression turning more depressed as she wiggled her face into the soft blanket. Breathing in deeply, did she smell the scent of Enma, making a smile grace to her lips. Also the thought lingering on Ieyatsu gave the girl's spirit new life as well, making the girl calm again.

Tsuna waited patiently for the boy to return. And when he did, did Tsuna open her arms to him. "Tsuna." whispered Enma with great love as he fell into Tsuna's embrace. And to Enma and Ieyatsu, it was the warmest thing imaginable. Warmer than the sun on your skin or a nice fire in a fire place. Which made Enma think for a bit, before contacting Ieyatsu.

"Ieyatsu..." started Enma, only hearing a snort on the other line. "You want to have alone time right?" asked Ieyatsu, whose voice seemed to waver. "Well...it would be stupid to for me to ask if you don't mind...but...it just..." spoke Enma, making Enma hear a sigh. "Yeah, yeah, but go to far and I'll stop the two of you! You maybe dating and we may share one body, but she still my sister!" Ieyatsu stated.

Enma nodded, feeling the other's presence leave did Enma start his deeper bonding with Tsuna. "Tsuna." Enma whispered, causing Tsuna to look up with a blush as she felt a knee that was between her legs, start to go up and rub against her lower region.

To Tsuna she only wore a T-Shirt and underwear to go to sleep, as she really didn't have much clothes on her. So it was nothing but clothe that separated Enma's knee with her special place. "Enma, the others...Ieyatsu." whispered Tsuna in a panic voice as she felt the other lick the side of her neck, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"Just keep quiet and they won't hear, besides, Rauji snores loudly." Enma stated, motioning to hear and true that several snore were heard, but one was the loudest. It almost seemed to shake the whole cargo hold, making Tsuna feel relieved at that part, but not at the other.

"But..." she whispered, only moaning softly when she felt her ear licked, before softly being nibbled own. "He went into the back of my mind and shut himself away so we could." Enma whispered, making Tsuna look at the boy with an are-you-serious expression, before sighing. Leaning forward, Tsuna pressed her lips again Enma's lips. Already tongues danced like two fierce dancers who only danced with each other in dangerous flames.

Tongue swirled around, making sure to stay connected as much as possible, while at times sucking the taste, the flavor of each other. Then hands started to wander, pushing Tsuna's panties down and off her. Softly and quietly they changed their positions to be the popular 69. Tsuna blushed as she laid on top of Enma staring right into his large erection.

Softly Tsuna started licking the tip of Enma's cock. Licking and tasting the harden flesh, hearing quiet grunts from Enma as he beats down the moans so no one else could hear, but the sounds of the loud snoring. Feeling more bold did the girl start to take the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. Seeing this as a chance, did Enma come close to Tsuna's clit. He flicked his tongue making Tsuna on top jolt at the sudden pleasure, light, but still powerful.

Tsuna took Enma's cock out of her mouth, clenching her teeth from moaning as Enma started to lick her clit like it was some sort of lollipop. A constant up motion that seemed faster and hungrier by the second. It made Tsuna shiver, but soon, she too, started doing the same thing. Going to the base did Tsuna run her tongue all the way up, before taking Enma's cock whole again. She bobbed up and down the length in a smooth motion. Humming softly at Enma's on ministrations.

"EH!" thought Tsuna moaning into Enma's cock as she felt something hot and went plunge inside her. She twitched as she felt Enma's tongue explore her cavern, pocking and probing every inch possible before he started to suck. Feeling hot, did Tsuna started to grind her boobs onto Enma as she continued her action on Enma's cock. Licking, swirling, sucking and bobbing.

Enma breathes were heavy and he started to twitch, signaling he was close to release. But, from how Tsuna's hips twitched, swayed and shivered she was too. So speeding it up, did Enma use one hand to massage her clit as he continued to suck her. Tsuna feeling both areas being stimulated, couldn't take it anymore. She moaned loudly, finally cumming into Enma's awaiting mouth, who sucked her juices eagerly. And when the vibrations of Tsuna's moans hit Enma's dick, did he too cum as well. But, unlike Enma, Tsuna had a hard time swallowing and coughed as she let go.

Chuckling, Enma softly slipped Tsuna's panties back on, before laying the two down softly. Tsuna sighed as she snuggled into Enma's chest, kissing the boy deeply, before succumbing to sleep. Enma, smiling at the girl, also closed his eyes, kissing her forehead before sleeping as well. But as soon as Enma's mind drifted off, did his eyes open again. Showing nothing, but all orange. Which held jealousy and wanting. Arms held Tsuna tighter, making her snuggle in more as said person holding her burned wholes in the bars in front of him. After awhile, did those eyes close, also drifting off into sleep.

* * *

===== Nine Long God Forsaken Hours and Round Two of the Killer Luggage =====

"I hate suit cases, I hate duffel bags, I hate boxes...I HATE EVERYTHING RELATED." hissed Suzuki, making everyone else stay away from her. "Way, scary woman, that one is." Katou stated, getting nod from everyone else. "What now? Where in Italy." stated Rauji, making Kaoru nod as he looked around from the airport they were in.

"Yes, first lets try to find some place to stay, like an abandoned building." stated Enma, earning Shitt P. to sigh. "That will be easy, there are plenty of haunted abandoned buildings here in Italy." stated Shitt P. magically taking out a book that states 100 abandoned and haunted houses of Italy. Instantly everyone paled, before Kaoru took the book and threw it in the trash. "No." was all he stated, earning Shitt P. to pout.

"Wait...I think...I think I know a place we maybe able to stay." stated Kaoru, earning everyone to look at him. "Really where?" asked Rauji, making Kaoru look down a bit, before whispering. "Shimon's old HQ." he whispered. At that everyone flinched except Tsuna who looked confused and worried. "Lets check." Enma stated, earning the other to nod. "Enma?" asked Tsuna in concern earning the other to shrug. "I'll tell you later Tsuna-chan." he spoke, before the group headed out.

All of them struggled going through thin alleyways and dodging as many looks as possible. Until finally they started walking into a forest with no path. Tsuna tried to remember the twist and turns as they ran around everywhere. Suzuki ordered them to run as training as well as to make sure no one would be able to spot or see them. Tsuna had a hard time keeping up. Which Ieyatsu took over and carried Tsuna. Talking with her the whole time in a sort of bonding with her.

The two enjoyed it and the other kept silent, as this was a time not to be disturbed. It wasn't until they came to a path that Suzuki told that they could walk. "The...mansion should be coming up..." stated Kaoru, looking down. "Or whats left of it." Shitt P. added, making the gloom cloud fly in. "Does this have to do with more history of the mafia?" asked Tsuna to Ieyatsu who nodded. "Yes it does Tsu, yes it does." Ieyatsu stated, kissing her forehead, before taking her hand.

"Ieyatsu, I need to speak with you and Enma in private when we get the chance." Suzuki whispered as she past by, making Ieyatsu glare it her before nodding. As they walked, Kaoru seemed to have stopped before looking at Suzuki. "We should get off the path and look at the HQ in the shadows." stated Kaoru, making the others look at him with serious eyes.

Quickly and silently did the others rush into the thick forest and continued their way to the mansion. Which when coming upon it looked like it was burned down as only burnt rubble remained, but the thing everyone tensed by was the figure of a man sitting on a rock as if waiting. "Isn't that?" whispered Rauji, making Ieyatsu nod.

"Bucking Horse Dino."

"It seems like he's alone." stated Tsuna. "Looks can be deceiving Tsu, is there any illusions?" asked Ieyatsu, getting a shake of the head from Katou. "Not that I can see." He stated, earning confused looks. Except for Ieyatsu who decide to switch with Enma. "Ieyatsu knows something." Enma stated, making Suzuki narrow her eyes. "He says to go up to him." Enma spoke. But, when Suzuki was about to protest, did something happen...which was Tsuna standing up, stepping forward and tumbling down.

"TSUNA-CHAN!" cried Enma as he rushed down to her along with everyone else. Well, except for Katou and Suzuki who looked at the scene with emotionless faces.

"I feel like Fate is against that girl."

"Must have done something in her past life."

Meanwhile Tsuna dropped right in front of Dino who look startled, before giving her the look of concern. "Are you alright?" asked Dino, helping the girl up. Tsuna nodded and blushed as she never felt so embarrassed. "Bucking Horse Dino!" hissed Enma as he rushed over to Tsuna's side, taking the girl from his hands to behind him. Dino grinned at the scene before chuckling. "You two are too cute." stated Dino, earning Tsuna blush more and Enma have a small bit of pink in his cheeks.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, making Dino sigh. "You'll never believe me when I say, I want to help you." stated Dino, earning surprised, but serious looks from Enma. "Why would you want to help us?" Enma demanded, making Dino motion to Tsuna. "I want to try and save her again." stated Dino, earning Tsuna a confused look. "What?" she asked, making Dino smile. "I'll tell you that on a later date, but you must hurry and follow me, no doubt Yuki and Giotto will be here soon." stated Dino, making the other freeze.

"How can we trust you?" asked Suzuki, making Dino grin. "Ask how Tsuna feels." stated Dino. This made Enma look at Tsuna, who stared at Dino intently. "I think we should listen and go with him." stated Tsuna, making Enma sigh. He gave Dino a hard glare before going up to him. "Harm Tsuna or my family in anyway and I'll kill you." stated Enma, making Dino smile. "Yup you two are defiantly too cute." he chuckled, before turning around to speak with Tsuna on the side.

Dino made sure to rush them to a chopper that was close by. They instantly flew as quick as they could, Dino asking a person named Romario if anyone noticed anything.

"No Boss, from our sources Giotto and the others are still at the mansion, my men are already looking around the area to seem like were searching for them." stated Romario, earning Dino to nod. "Good, because if they knew what were doing, we'd so be dead...I mean really...really dead." laughed Dino, making the other sweat drop. "You know its suicide to come here to Italy." stated Dino. Making Enma look away, while Tsuna look at him as Enma tightened the hold on her hand.

"And its even more suicide to actually go against Yuki all on your own." stated Dino, earning the group to grow even smaller. This made Dino blink, before chuckling. "That's why I'll help you take down Yuki." this made the group look at Dino. "What?" whispered Enma trying to rub his ears to believe what he was hearing. Dino sighed as he leaned back a bit beside Tsuna, grinning down at her, before looking at her sadly. He closed his eyes as if remembering something painful, before opening them again with a grin.

"I've known Suzuki was corrupted." stated Dino, pulling out his t-shirt a bit. "I knew she is poison to the Vongola, but I had no proof of her wrong doings and with so many supporters, did I have to stay silent." stated Dino, before scratching the bag of his head. "And Giotto right now is not in the right state of mind...hasn't been for a long time." Dino whispered. "I want to fix Vongola and stop her." Dino whispered.

But at the corner of his eye, did Dino have one thought. "I want to save the person who stole my heart." he thought. And while everyone else nodded, Dino's side glance was not unnoticed by Enma who look at the ground deep in thought.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: The plot thickens!

Tsuna: I can't wait to see whats in the next chapter!

Me: …...Your up to something.

Tsuna: What ever do you mean?

Me: …..Anyway, get ready for some new stories coming out! I hoped you all enjoyed the lemon in here and see you next time!


	6. Training and Golden Hair

Me: On the first day of Christmas my true friend gave to me. One tuna fish!

Tsuna: I see your getting the holidays.

Me: Yes indeed my little Tsuna! So that is why I'm updating all my stories as well as a Christmas gift to all my reviewers!

Tsuna: This story is getting intense though.

Me: It is, and I love it! Gotta love when the plot thickens!

Tsuna: That is true!

Me: Hey! All of you reviewers, I do hope all of you have a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

===== Dino's Mansion =====

"And so your telling me that Giotto seriously has no clue what is happening?" asked Suzuki, making Dino nod. It had been two days since they arrived to Italy. Dino had allowed all of them to rest for a bit, before doing anything. Of course, making sure and telling them to stay away from the windows at all times and be in designated areas just in case Giotto and the other came to visit. "She controls Chrome very well with sweet words and false truths." stated Dino, earning Katou to nod at the statement.

"A mist users abilities are endless unlike some other flames." Katou stated, making Shitt P. sigh. "So I'm deducing that she has been using Chrome to implant thoughts and emotions to Giotto?" asked the floating teen, making Dino nod. "Yes, you are correct." Dino stated, making Tsuna clutched the white dress that she was given to wear.

Enma saw this and instantly kissed her cheek. It was then amber eyes appeared and kissed her on the forehead. "AH! You must be Ieyatsu!" stated Dino, making Ieyatsu slowly nod. "It is good to meet you in person Dino." stated the other, making Dino nod. "So tell me, who do you think you guys could run too in order to teach you the ways of the sky?" asked Dino, making the other look down. "We haven't gotten that far." stated Tsuna shyly, making Dino smile at her softly. "Well have no fear! Dino is here!" stated the blond, before leaning forward.

"I already have teachers ready to help you." stated Dino, earning Enma to come back. "So fast? How? Unless...you knew about it." stated Enma, earning Dino to nod. "Yeah, when Giotto stopped studying you guys, did I get the chance to observe you without being watched." stated Dino, before pointing to his head. "Doesn't even take a guy like me to know that you would eventually rebel, though I didn't expect it this way, did I have to work fast in the past 48 hours." he spoke.

"What about me?" asked Tsuna, making everyone turn to her. This caused the girl to shrink and wiggle around nervously. "I wanna help fight...or at least know how to defend myself." stated Tsuna, earning Enma to shake his head. "No! I won't allow any harm come to you! Or for you to be tainted in this fight." stated Enma, making Tsuna look at him with sad eyes. "Well, I agree with some points of Enma, but I do agree with Tsuna as well." stated Dino, earning the red head to glare at Dino, who winced.

"Hey now! I don't mean she should take part in the fight! I just wanna give her something that will help her in a jam." stated Dino with a pout. "There is a new technology called box weapons as all of you know." Dino stated, bringing his out. "Each one contains something special that the user can use against others." He spoke, before pulling up his hand and making a sky flame. "You put the flame into the box and it opens, now it can be anything inside from a weapon, to even animals, which are called box animals, not creative, but I didn't make it." laughed Dino, before putting the box back into his jacket.

"I have to say, I heard that box weapons were powerful and give the upper edge in battle." stated Suzuki. "Yes, that's why, while you are with your teachers, you will also be making you own box weapon." stated Dino, earning Rauji to look at Enma. "The orders are yours Enma." stated the larger teen, making Enma think.

Tsuna looked at Enma, before everyone else in worry. She felt useless that she couldn't fight like the others and that all she could do was make sure she doesn't get int the way. "I wish I could help." Tsuna thought with sorrow, before grabbing Enma's hand, who looked at Tsuna with surprise. "Lets trust Dino." stated Tsuna, earning Dino's smile to widen. Enma felt something inside grow cold, but he nodded. "Alright, well, who are our teachers?" asked Enma.

"Well I pulled a few strings, and when I say a few, I mean, lots, in order to get you the best." stated Dino, before pointing to Suzuki and Kaoru. "Suzuki, you and Kaoru are going to be trained by Varia members." stated Dino, earning Enma to stand. "But isn't Varia loyal to Vongola?" demanded Enma, making Dino smirk. "Wasn't my family as well?" Dino retorted back, making Enma look down. "Don't worry, the leader of the Varia, HATE Yuki, they realized what was going on before me." stated Dino.

"Katou, your going to be trained by Fran, Mukuro's and Spade's apprentice, another person who had realized the corruption." the blond spoke, making the other smirk. "Interesting." he grinned.

"Rauji, you are also going to be trained by a Varia member." Dino motioned, making the other sigh, but nod. "And Enma, you'll be trained by me." Dino jerked a thumb to himself, making Enma frown, but nod. "And, Tsuna herself is going to do a little training." stated Dino, making the girl perk at the news. "Really!" Tsuna smiled, but Enma frowned deepened, which did not go unnoticed. "Enma it will be good for her, what if she gets into a scruff and were all busy? She'll at least know how to defend herself long enough for someone to come or to escape." Dino stated, making Enma look at Tsuna.

"Enma, please let me do this, I don't want to be weak anymore." stated Tsuna, making Enma sigh. "Alright." whispered the red head, before Ieyatsu took over. "Just be careful though my dear sister." Ieyatsu whispered, making Dino frown. The golden eyes looked at Dino with warning, almost like a secret threat, before vanishing. Dino hid his face with his folded hands, with only one thought.

"Isn't that..."

* * *

===== With Tsuna =====

Tsuna waited in the room that was decorated with Victorian furniture for her teacher to come. Dino never specified who it was, but gave her a small prayer, which made the girl wonder who the blond put her with. And as Tsuna waited, did she think over on what happened in a matter of days. And to the girl, it scared her. Things were moving so rapidly that she knew she was left behind and she knew something serious is going to happen.

"And I feel like something is wrong with Enma..." she thought as she pulled her knees to her chest. "And Ieyatsu." she thought again. The girl did know that she had known Ieyatsu for a long time, but she felt like it wasn't her brother, like there was a small white lie and excuse to hide a truth. "I wish I knew what is going on, I wish I could understand." thought Tsuna, who was instantly disgusted with herself. "That's all I can honestly do isn't it? Just keep wishing?" she thought, before shaking her head in her knees.

"No, I'm not going to just keep wishing for something to happen, I will make myself useful." the girl thought, setting a few goals for herself in her mind. But, Tsuna think anymore as she heard a knock and the voice of the servant outside that her teacher was here. Scared, Tsuna instantly got up and voiced she was ready, though she shook a bit out of nervous habit.

The door softly creaked open and in came a nice gentleman or women. That was what Tsuna thought would happen, but the door was banged open so hard that it went off it's hinges, scaring the girl to hide behind the love chair and peek at the top, to see a man with many scars. "YOU! GET OVER HERE TRASH RIGHT NOW!" ordered the man, making the girl shake in fear and shake her head. Her eyes already falling tears as the images of Yuki came into her mind

"Che, then I'll go to you." he stated, before walking over and basically kicking the chair into the wall, leaving Tsuna to shake in her spot. "Damn it, what am I suppose to do with a weak trash like you?" asked the man as he sneered at Tsuna who just cried harder at the man's words. "You've been trained well to be submissive to whoever comes to you." he hissed, circling around the girl. "You've experience nothing and taught nothing on how to stand up for your damn self and have the guts to be brave." he spat, earning Tsuna to flinch.

"Damn trash gave me the most impossible thing to do." hissed the man, before kicking another chair over. "Listen up trash, My name is Xanxus! You better remember well cause were going to spend some quality time together!" the man smirked, making Tsuna think that maybe, just maybe a little bit inside of her, that she rather be in a room with Yuki than with this man. Then again, like she said, it was very slim, very, very, slim.

"Can't you even muster up a yes sir or no sir!" Xanxus shouted, making the girl flinch. "YES SIR!" she cried, making Xanxus sigh. "First step in your training, is putting this on! Then your going to follow me to the training area! And believe me when I say, that you'll be put through so much hell that after today you won't even make it out of the training room without fainting from exhaustion!" Xanxus cackled as he threw clothes at Tsuna.

Tsuna managed to catch them, before looking at the gym shirt, shorts, shoes and socks. She looked at Xanxus sheepishly and nervously, who in turn looked at her weirdly. "Well? GO GET CHANGED TRASH! I DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" yelled Xanxus. But, seeing at she was a girl, left to wait behind the door.

Tsuna quickly got dressed, making sure to leave her outfit with the servant who waited outside, before looking at Xanxus nervously. Xanxus in turned, looked at Tsuna with a stern expression as he scanned every bruise on her leg, arms, neck and face that showed. Tsuna winced at the stare before looking at Xanxus who sneered. "Shit, I gotta be put through with too much shit for the fucking horse lover." hissed Xanxus, before he started heading towards the elevator.

Tsuna followed behind like a lost puppy, making her stare at the ground in order not to stare at the man in front of her. But, in her mind, did she want him to be her teacher. "I want to be stronger." she thought as she looked at some of her bruised fingers. "I want to become stronger." she thought as she brought them to her chest. This did not go unnoticed by Xanxus who glanced back at the small girl. Once they were at the elevator, did the man press the number 6, making them all the way down to the last floor of the underground base. Once the doors opened, did Tsuna see it was a large room, a very large room, where the girl thought they could fit a whole small town.

"This is where we will be training! You training will start every day at 9:00 A.M. Sharp! If your late, there will be hell to pay." Xanxus stated, making Tsuna shrink from his gaze. "But, at noon, we stop so I can fill that pathetic brains of yours with the basic things that will help you fucking kill people!" he hissed, making Tsuna instantly shake her head. "But I don't want to kill anyone!" she stated, making Xanxus look at her as if she was stupid.

"FINE THEN JUST BEAT THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! JUST HURRY UP AND GET INSIDE TRASH!" Xanxus yelled, making the girl shrink more, before she rushed over inside the room. "Alright, first, put those on!" yelled Xanxus, pointing over to a table filled with what looked like weights. Rushing over, did she pick up the wrist band only to see it was hard to pick up. "HHHIIII! HE EXPECTS ME TO TRAIN IN THIS!" She thought, as she struggled to put everything on.

And what seemed an eternity for Tsuna, did she finally put on the weights, which made her slowly buckle for trying to stand up. "GOD PATHETIC! THOSE OR JUST TWENTY POUNDS EACH!" hissed Xanxus, before pointing a gun at her making her freeze. "NOW ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE ROOM! EVERY TIME YOU SLOW DOWN I'LL SHOOT!" Xanxus roared, making Tsuna have tears spray out of her eyes like a water fall as she started running.

BANG!

"HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

BANG!

"Are you trying to kill me!"

BANG!

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SHOT THEN RUN FUCKING FASTER!"

When Tsuna finally finished the laps, did she collapse on the floor exhausted. All of her muscles were screaming at her for the abuse and her bruises screamed more from the pressure being place on them. "Finally took you fucking forever!" Xanxus hissed, looking down at the sweating girl. "NOW! FIFTY PUSH UPS! DONE CORRECTLY! EVERY TIME YOU MESS UP, YOU START OVER AGAIN!" Xanxus stated.

"Can't I just have a a little break?" asked Tsuna, making Xanxus sneer at her in response of her question. Whimpering, did she started doing her first push up, only for Xanxus to stomp on her back making her fall to the ground. "Wrong! Do it again!" he yelled, making Tsuna wince. She pushed up again, not daring to talk back at the man for the treatment, only to get kicked down again. "Wrong again!" he hissed, making Tsuna start crying as she pushed herself up again.

This time she wasn't kicked, making her do a few more, before she was kicked down. "WRONG! DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled, this cause Tsuna to start feeling herself lose it, but did as she was told. When everything was done and she finally did it, was the bruises on her back, fused into one big bruise as Xanxus checked on it. "Che, didn't expect this to happen." stated Xanxus studying the injury as Tsuna laid on the ground in a puddle of sweat and tears. "Its almost six, dinner will be ready." stated Xanxus, getting up and started walking away.

Tsuna would have followed, if she wasn't so drained and in pain. Slowly, did her vision become blurry, before they started to close. And before they did, a figure stood over her. And his hair reminded her of gold.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED! =====

Me: I hoped you all enjoyed!

Tsuna: You really put no mercy on me.

Me: That's what you get for eating one of my cookies.

Tsuna: …...

Me: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	7. Deep Bonding and Old Memories

Me: Here is another update!

Tsuna: Boy, you might finish this story before the year ends!

Me: I hope and yet don't hope.

Tsuna: EH?

Me: Tis sad, when a story ends. Cause shit that's it.

Tsuna: That is very true.

Me: Well, enough chit chat! I hope you all enjoy!

Tsuna: ENJOY!

* * *

===== Room 27 =====

Tsuna opened her eyes to see the soft dark red ceiling that reminded Tsuna of a ripe strawberry. When Tsuna tried to move, she felt her whole body pound her with pain in little hard punches all over her body, making her whimper, and stay still on the bed. "Is this some of the training Enma goes through?" thought Tsuna.

"Ah, you awake." came a whisper, making Tsuna turn to look at Dino. "Dino..." whispered Tsuna weakly, making the young man stare at her with worry. "I'm sorry for how Xanxus trained you, it seems he went over board with the training." stated Dino, making Tsuna shake her head. "No, I'm glad, this way, I can get stronger faster..." she whispered, before wincing as she move her arms to be on top of the bed sheets.

Dino smiled at the girl, seeing her strength even though she was beaten to learn the true meaning of submission. At that last though, Dino couldn't help, but look at Tsuna with regret, which did not go unnoticed by Tsuna. "Dino? Are you alright?" she asked, making Dino shake his head from any other thought, before putting back on a dazzling smile. "Yup! Just was thinking on what Xanxus has planned for you after your day of rest." stated Dino, making the girl blink.

"But, I thought I was to be tutored and trained?" she stated, unsure on what to say. "Well...its true." Dino grinned, before waving one of his hands. "But, because of how beaten you were, the rest of the day and tomorrow are your days off to kind rest, before staring again the next day." stated Dino, before putting up two fingers for Tsuna. "Xanxus is giving you two days of rest for each intense training day! That way, the training won't over kill you." he laughed, earning the other to chuckle.

Soon a thought buzzed into Tsuna's mind, making her look at Dino curiously. "Wait, who brought me to my room? Was it Enma?" asked Tsuna, making Dino pause, before nodding. "Yup! Little guy was really worried." stated Dino, making Tsuna look at Dino, before looking at his hair and eyes. "Gold." she thought, before a knock came onto the door. "Come in." Dino called, snapping Tsuna out of her thoughts. When she saw the color of ruby, did the girl want to jump up and hug the boy, but alas her body won't help her.

But, seeming to get the message before she could even think, did Enma rush to her side. One of his eyes being orange as he did. "Tsuna are you alright?" asked Enma softly, as if he spoke a volume louder then he would break the girl that was on the bed. Dino left silently, leaving the little lovers to spend their rare time together. But as Dino left, did he clutch onto his heart.

"I can't believe that brute did this to my little sister!" hissed Ieyatsu, hate ever growing in his eyes. Enma changed back, nodding and semi agreeing to Ieyatsu's statement.

"Enma, Ieyatsu, I want this to happen, this way, I can get stronger and be useful to you too." she stated with a small smile. Enma smiled at how cute Tsuna looked with that determination in her eyes and the warm small smile she was giving out. Like the warmth of a blue sky on a warm sunny day. "Alright, but if it gets too tough, please tell us." stated Ieyatsu, before leaving Enma's mind to go into his own inner world. Seeing this as his chance, did Enma smash his lips to Tsuna.

**-Lemon Starting-**

Tsuna instantly opened her mouth wider so that she could allow the other boy's tongue to slide into her mouth. Already tongues tangled with each other in a hot dance as both parties tasted the other in desperate need to feel the other. Enma brought out from the kiss, in order to bring in the thing called air in which you need to breathe. But as he waited for Tsuna to catch her breath, did he lick her bottom lip, which was bruised, in a loving manner.

"I will massage and lick all the pain away." Enma stated, before taking off the blanket of Tsuna. Carefully, but still quickly were clothes thrown on the side of the bed, that didn't face the door. In which Enma had to go and quickly lock, before both teens were naked.

Knowing, he couldn't do anything too extreme on Tsuna, Enma started by licking her breast. Purposely ignoring the little bundle of flesh in the middle that perked with the wanting of attention from the ruby haired boy. Tsuna moaned softly, as she didn't want anyone to hear them. With slight pain, did she bring her hands up to the soft red locks of Enma's hair, before softly guiding him to her nipple.

The wanting of his tongue to swirl around it, the wanting of his teeth nibble lightly on it, his mouth sucking it, is what Tsuna's body was currently demanding, craving even. "Enma, please...please." whispered Tsuna, begging the boy to pleasure her in that on spot. Enma softly did a playful smirk, before kissing the very edge of the nipple. Making the smaller body squirm underneath him.

"Enma! No more...no more teasing...please...please." Tsuna begged, making Enma finally comply with her wishes, but not before stealing a hot kiss from her. Enma instantly latched onto her tit, vigorously swirling his tongue around and at times pushing his tongue into the flesh. His other hand went to grab the one left out, instantly giving no mercy by twisting the other nipple.

"Aaahh...uuuhh...En..aahh...Enma..." moaned Tsuna, feeling great pleasure from the boy, but feeling bad that he wasn't going to get pleasure. "Enma, you too." Tsuna whined, making Enma shake his head. "No, today its all about you Tsuna, you can treat me later." Enma winked, making the other girl turn as red as a brand new red sports car.

Without another word, Enma continued doing his job in pleasuring the girl. Slowly nibbling on the point of the nipple, before sucking it and letting it go with a 'pop' sound. Instantly, he went over to the other, in order to give the same treatment, making Tsuna whimper as she felt herself getting wetter in her lower region.

"You always taste so good, and feel so warm, its like a fire that doesn't burn." Enma whispered with a voice, that made Tsuna whimper for more of his attention. Kissing her again, did Enma's hands wander down in Tsuna's wet region, not even hesitating to put one finger in and curl it upwards. Tsuna moaned in their kiss, moving a bit, but not much from being in pain and being so sore. "I wonder." Enma stated as he broke the kiss.

He started already pumping inside two fingers. Making the girl wither from it. "Why you taste so good." with that Enma quickly pushed his face into Tsuna vagina, making the girl scream in pleasure as she felt a tongue plunge into her. But, of course those screams being muffled by herself as she bit onto the expensive sheets.

Enma continued to lick and suck her juices out of her. Loving the taste of something that he can't quit put in. Wanting to stimulate her more, did he started using both his hand to abuse Tsuna's clitoris. This made Tsuna move even more, ignoring the pain as pleasure took her whole body. "Enma, I love you, I love you, I love you." chanted Tsuna, wanting the red head to know that her feelings were pouring out of her, even if both of them couldn't see it.

Enma smiled in his mind at this, before he deiced to finish up. Being more rough on her clitoris, did Enma start moving it around vigorously, going in up and down movement, before swirling it around. Even as Enma worked on Tsuna hole, was he being aggressive, moving his tongue faster insider her. Moving his head in and out like a thrusting motion.

And when Enma started doing that, could the girl not take it anymore. Tsuna organism into Enma's mouth, making the man, enjoy his little drink, before pulling away. And there did Enma get to see the beautiful figure on the bed in front of him. Glistening with sweat and breathing out pure pleasure. Enma quickly, washed him and Tsuna with a washing dish that was beside the bed, before going underneath the cover with the girl.

Tsuna, being already asleep, made Enma kiss her on the lips out of love, before he too, started going into deep slumber. He himself was tired from his hard training, and with that, did he spoon the younger teen in front of him, before going into deep sleep. And when Enma reach that point, where everything on the outside was gone, where his mind went into a rest that cannot waken so lightly, did his eyes open. Showing nothing but orange.

Orange eyes narrowed, before, looking at the girl in arms. A smirk came to place on the face of Enma, an expression of something that Enma could not muster. Slowly hands move lower to Tsuna's region. Sneaky hands started moving Tsuna's already sensitive clitoris. Making the young girl, moan in her sleep. It didn't take long for her to get wet, making fingers dig into her vagina in greed. Carefully getting all the fluids out and towards a mouth. Did a tongue lick them, before sucking the fingers with greed.

Once it was done, did smirk never leave as the male cuddled more to the girl. "I love you." he whispered.

* * *

===== With Dino =====

Dino sighed s he sat on a large plush chair. He brought his long fingers through the locks of his hair. He stared at the fire place, which blazed with heat, but even with this, Dino felt cold to his bones. A table was next to man, with one picture frame. With delicate fingers, did he pick up the picture with care.

"Boss." whispered someone behind him. Dino didn't have to look to see who it was. "Romario, what is the status of Vongola?" asked Dino with a soft voice as he brushed the pictures in a loving manner. Romario looked at his boss with sad eyes, before nodding. "The Vongola don't seem to suspect anything from us thus far." the man stated, before smiling a bit.

"The good news is, Giotto is starting to suspect Yuki in doing something as well as the mist guardians, Mukuro and Spade." Romario stated with a smile. "Also, the storm guardians and rain guardians are also picking it up." at that Dino looked at Romario with great hope in his eyes. "That means, everything, will hopefully go according to plan." stated Dino, before turning back to the pictures with a sad smile.

"This is all I can do for her."

"Boss, you do not have to blame yourself!"

"No, I must be to blame, she suffered this long...I could have done something, this is my sin to carry."

With that Romario knew he should stop and leave. Nodding to his boss, did the elder man leave. Dino looked to where his loyal man was, before looking back at the picture. A much younger Dino was in the picture smiling with joy and love. In his arms, was little Tsuna, wearing an orange sun dress. The scene was at the beach, and beside them were two small horses.

"Tsuna..." whispered the man, before he held the pictures close to his heart.

"You know, that old geezer was telling the truth." stated Xanxus as he came into the room. This made Dino sigh, before looking at Xanxus, carefully placing the picture down. Dino got up and went to the window to see the small ranch that wasn't too far away. "From what I know, that was the first time she road a horse." stated Xanxus, making Dino nod.

"Those times were wonderful memories." stated Dino, making Xanxus snort. "Then why doesn't the kid remember you?" asked Xanxus, making Dino look down in pain. "Going through what she had, most of her good memories must be blocked, since there are so many bad ones." stated Dino, making Xanxus go beside to also look out the window. "Yuki is building a little army of her own." stated Xanxus, making Dino nod. "Is the training with ours going well?" asked Xanxus getting a sneer.

"My own men are training your weak family and allies, of course its going good!" Xanxus yelled, earning the blond to chuckle. "Of course, sorry, sorry." stated Dino, before looking back at the ranch. An almost comfortable silence was meet between the two as they looked outside.

"That red haired brat." whispered Xanxus, making Dino look at him. "Your seeing it too?" asked Dino, earning a nod from Xanxus. "Those eyes..." whispered Dino, making Xanxus sneer. "I heard it was in the girl before, but then she gave it the brat." this made Dino look at the other in panic, before turning around to the fire. "The story, that he made up, doesn't seem far fetched, but what are his intentions?" asked Dino, making Xanxus snort.

"Who fucking knows, all I know is, we gotta keep an eye on him." stated Xanxus, making Dino nod in agreement. "Yes, and what is he calling himself?" asked Dino.

"Ieyatsu."

"What?" asked Dino surprised. This made Xanxus sigh. "That is what he calls himself, he also says he was suppose to be the girl's twin brother, but someone did something to him so he couldn't be born at all making two souls to go into one body." stated Xanxus.

"...We must research more into this immediately."

"How do you think this going to effect the girl?"

"...I don't even want to think of it."

"You love her don't you?"

With that question Dino left the room, not without taking the picture with him. Leaving the scowling man behind who just looked at Dino, before also leaving the room. The fire that was left behind soon died down in nothing, but small sparkling embers.

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: This is getting intense.

Tsuna: I must say, that even I want to know what is going to happen next.

Me: True! We'll just have to see in the next chapter!

Tsuna: WE HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!

Me: Tsuna your getting into this.

Tsuna: No, you black mailed me.

Me: Details, Details!


	8. Starting to Uncover the Mystery

Me: Well, I decided to update again! And to my surprise, it isn't taking a month or so for me to update!

Tsuna: Well, you gotta go by your new years resolution.

Me: That is very true! Which reminds me, what is your new years resolution?

Tsuna: Figure out a way to convince you to make a story with me a Kyoko!

Me: Not going to happen, what a waste of a resolution.

Tsuna: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEE! YOU ARE SO CRUEL!

Me: Its a gift.

Tsuna: PLEASE!

Me: Nope! I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

===== Tsuna's Room =====

"Well, today would be the best to spend some time with you brother." stated Tsuna as she looked at Ieyatsu. Ieyatsu who was currently in control nodded at Tsuna's sentence and smiled. "Thank you, I just want to finally have the chance to spend some time with my sister that does not consist of being in the same body." Ieyatsu joked, making Tsuna giggle. "Is Enma okay with this?" asked Tsuna, making the other nod. "Yes, he is currently resting for more of his training that will be coming soon." stated Ieyatsu, making Tsuna nod.

"Then, what do you want to do today? I'm still a little sore, but I can still do a few things." stated Tsuna, making the other shake his head. "I just want to also rest with you today." stated Ieyatsu, laying beside his Tsuna with a smile. "I share the same body as Enma so I too also feel tired and sore." he chuckled, earning the girl to smile. "Alright, let this day be a lazy day." grinned Tsuna as she held his hand.

"Ne, Tsuna, what do you plan after this whole thing?" asked Ieyatsu with curiosity. Making Tsuna blink at the question while tilting her head. "What do you mean?" asked Tsuna, making Ieyatsu smile. "What I mean is, what are planning to do when, the fight is all over?" asked Ieyatsu, earning Tsuna to grind her thoughts a bit. "I want to live somewhere, nice." she whispered, while clutching her blankets to herself. Ieyatsu smiled at this, while petting her hair. "Somewhere nice?" he asked, earning her to nod.

"Yeah, some place, where its peaceful, maybe beside a beach and open field." she whispered, before sighing. "Anything else?" asked Ieyatsu, earning Tsuna to grin. "I want to live along side brother and Enma and live out my days peacefully." said Tsuna as she grabbed Ieyatsu's hand. "Even give brother his own body, so he can live with us, without the use of being inside anyone else sides his own." stated Tsuna, making Ieyatsu's eyes widen.

Ieyatsu then held Tsuna close, clutching as if she would vanish right in front of her. "Your warmth burns me." he whispered, which sounded almost like a sob to Tsuna who also clutched onto her brother. These were the moment that Tsuna wanted to treasure with him. These are the moments where she wanted to remember with the only family she knew was nice to her. And softly, ever so softly, did Tsuna start to fall asleep in the arms of the possessed Enma.

The taller figure, held Tsuna tighter, eyes glowing ruby looked down, before closing with a smile. Softly, a faint transparent figure could be scene. It was much larger than the small girl and it was positioned exactly like the small boy. The was a smirk on the well defined features of the man. Before as soon as it appeared, did it vanish like nothing was there. And soon ruby eyes appeared, but they were showing emotions Enma would never shown while looking at Tsuna.

"I love you." was all that was whispered, before soon, eyes closed to take a small nap with the bundle in his arms.

* * *

===== With Dino =====

Dino was currently in his private studies, which consisted of a mini Library. His desk was littered with thick text books that were all around him and his desk. Some looking new, while others had dust and old papers, showing age, but wisdom. And it was here that Dino could be seen, reading the txt word for word from it.

"This is something that your teacher would have loved to see." stated a voice, making Dino look up to see a familiar face. "Mammon, what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dino, making the other walk to him. "Here." stated the child, giving him only one book, that was the color of red whine and blood mixed together. "I managed to take this book from the Vongola Library while no one was looking, even though their not really caring by now." stated Mammon, giving Dino the book.

Taking the book, Dino thanked the other. "And how are the Vongola? Its been while since I've seen them and 'her'." stated Dino, making Mammon snort. "They are searching all over Japan and Italy to find Tsuna, so far their looking in the wrong spots thanks to Xanxus, but soon 'she' will catch on, but hopefully Giotto will get the picture when the time comes." stated Mammon, earning the other to nod. "Anything else that reside with 'her'?" asked Dino.

"She is making her army grow, but in a very slow process, with all her 'accidents' that keep on happening, are people starting to leave her, she will be even more weaker when we attack her." stated Mammon. Dino sighed, before leaning back on his chair. "Thank you Mammon, when will you send me the bill to your payment?" asked Dino, earning the other to grin. "It has already been paid." stated Mammon, making Dino raise a brow before leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" asked Dino, earning Mammon to chuckle as he started to fade. "Your not the only one who has scene the little one in the past." and with that he was gone. Dino was curious as what the other meant, but his attention was more drawn on the old book.

Dino nodded to himself, seeing as he was ready to face whatever the book held. He opened it, already noting something was odd about the book. "This is." thought Dino as he carefully skimmed a few pages. "This is...a dairy!" thought Dino, who cringed at the word, seeing as he noticed it was a man and men prefer the term 'Journal'. Dino, knew he was in for the greatest information grinding of his life, so he instantly sipped some of his coffee, before he began to read.

"Today, I have meet someone knew. At first I was wary of the teen as many dangerous people were around the town, even other teens myself or children. I held my dear sweet sister close behind me, she in turn looked at me with her great eyes. How I love my sisters eyes so much. They were going to go well if she had a son or daughter. So I instantly stood on guard, to see they were being friendly. At first I continued to be on guard, but then, I grew more friendly myself. For once I think I might someone that I can dare say 'friend'." Dino read the first page, seeing it was normal.

He then started skipping a few pages to see what else was on the page. "It worries me that my beautiful sister is pregnant with a child. With this bloody war that is bathing our streets with blood, do I fear for the future of her and the child. But, I know, my dear friend would protect her, protect the child. I had promised my sister, I would do everything to protect the little life that was inside her. I would even kill the whole village in order for them to be safe. For those two are my only family, the only things I have left." Dino whispered, before frowning. As Dino continued reading, did he notice the emotion were turning grim to the point where Dino even thought it was dark.

Something about this, left a bad taste in Dino's mouth as he continued to read each of the passages. He finally came up to the last page. Where Dino knew this person who wrote was his final words.

"I curse Vongola, I curse everything about them. Because of them my sweet sister and her child were horribly killed. I curse them with everything I have. They betrayed me! They betrayed me! Left me me alone like I was some trash. I shall get them, mark my words. I will take away something from him, but what? I need to take away something he would most care about when he 'comes back.' Yes, I now that I think this through, I shall take a life for a life. And when I do, I'll drag that life down to hell with me. It will be mine to break and shatter. And I will make 'him' watch everything as I do it." With that Dino shut the book.

Without even hesitating, did he press a button. "Romario, please, put Giotto on the line." Dino stated, before waiting a reply. And he got one surprised one, before saying he would do the errand. Dino leaned back, before looking at the picture. "Is Yuki really the only thing we have to worry about?" asked Dino, before sighing.

Dino knew something was going to happen and he feared.

* * *

===== Back with Tsuna =====

"So how was your time with Ieyatsu?" asked Enma as hummed to the massage Tsuna was giving him. "It was nice to spend time with brother, he so gently and nice with me." grinned Tsuna as she finished up her work and cuddled to the red head. "When we woke from out nap, he started asking me all sort of questions about the world, making funny come backs about things and jokes, it was really nice! I wish...I wish...Giotto would be like that to me." whispered Tsuna, making Enma frown.

"There is always hope Tsuna." Enma stated, making Tsuna smile. "I know, I love you Enma." Tsuna whispered, pressing her lips to Enma, making the boy do the same. After the kiss, did Enma softly get up with a smile. He softly petted Tsuna's hair, loving the silky soft hair run through his fingers. To him, every time he touched Tsuna or Tsuna touched him, did Enma feel a warm fire that doesn't burn touch him. And Enma would gladly admit that he was addicted to it.

"Come, I'm sure you must be very hungry, right?" asked Enma, chuckling when he heard the girl's stomach growl. The two, hand in hand, walked to where the dinning room was. "Enma, thank you." Tsuna whispered, making the other look at her.

"What are you saying thank you for Tsuna?" asked Enma with confusion written all over his voice. "I wanted to thank you, for being there for me, and giving me love and hope every sing day." Tsuna whispered, her voice bringing Enma's heart rate up. "You are the only person, who I felt so strongly for, and I can't help, but think, that meeting you was a gift from god." Tsuna grinned. "I know its silly to say, but, I can't help, but to say my feelings like this to you." She stated, kissing the burning red head on the lips.

"I...I..." whispered Enma.

To say that Enma was extremely shocked was and understatement. But, he did what his heart told him and held Tsuna close. "Tsuna, you are my everything, god, you just make me keep on loving you so much. I feel like I'm going to burst." Enma whispered, earning Tsuna to also clutch to the other boy. It was a moment that would engrave in both their hearts and minds. A special moment, where both would say how much they feel for the other, and filling each other with nothing, but love.

These are great moments, that build the precious memories, or even makes its base to all past events and present events together. Enma held Tsuna close, smelling her scent, kissing her neck and drinking in all of her essence. With everything happening around them, were they both crumbling a bit. But to Enma, these moments, help heal the wounds that they receive time and time again.

Enma sighed in happiness, before his breath hitched as he looked at the mirror. Enma blinked again, seeing the thing he saw was gone. But, Enma felt his blood run cold, before clutching Tsuna closer, in fear. "Enma?" whispered Tsuna, making the other kiss her lips. "I love you." Enma whispered, making the other smile and kiss back, before the two went walking to the kitchen again. And as they walked, did Enma continue to clutch to Tsuna tightly.

From the corner of the hallway a frown could be seen, before soon, the figure vanished without a trace.

* * *

===== Somewhere Else =====

"What do you want Dino? I'm having some important matters, like finding my sister!" yelled Giotto, making the other cringe. "I know, Giotto, but I must speak with you regarding you family." stated Dino, making the other tense. "What do you want to talk about?" asked the man sharply. "Well first, its about Yuki." Dino stated bluntly, making Giotto narrow his eyes. "What about Yuki?" asked Giotto, making the other male sigh.

"You have to be noticing the things that she has been doing right?" asked Dino, earning Giotto to slam his fist on the table.

"OF COURSE I KNOW!" Giotto shouted, earning a shocked expression.

"What?" asked Dino, earning the other to glare, before sighing. "I knew what Yuki's intentions are and plans." stated Giotto, brings his hand to go through his hair before sighing. "I had to act, like I was ignorant and cruel..." whispered Giotto, taking out a picture before cringing. "I knew what Tsuna was suffering, but I could not do anything or else things would be in shambles." stated the Decimo. "Yuki has my parents and grandfather's adoration, they wouldn't believe me, and probably never would." stated Giotto.

"So everything was a facade!" Dino yelled standing up. "YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER! TSUNA COULD STILL BE THE LOVING SMILING GIRL THAT DIDN'T SHOW FEAR FOR THE PEOPLE AROUND HER!" yelled Dino.

"AND DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! THAT IS WHY I GO TO HER IN SECERT WHERE EVEN SHE DOESN'T KNOW! I MAKE SURE HIBARI SECERTLY WATCHES HER DURING SCHOOL! I CAN'T CATCH EVERYTHING EVEN IF I WANTED TOO! I'M DOING THIS TO SAVE HER FROM YUKI! I KNOW I FAILED AS HER BROTHER!" Giotto lashed back, before bringing his hands to his face.

"I know...I failed...and I'll never get her back." Giotto whispered, making Dino bite his lip with guilt. "I could only visit her while she slept, stroking her hair and whispering that I would fix things, that things would go back to normal." Giotto whispered, and Dino could tell from how his voice was and how Giotto refused to show his face, that the man in front of him was crying. "I could only drop Hibari hints to keep an extra eye on my sister, I could only do things that faintly hint to where it was none existent or else Yuki would know." whispered Giotto.

"That is why I tried my hardest to make sure I gain as many powerful and loyal members of the Vongola, of the other families." whispered Giotto, turning to brush away the tears. "So I can destroy the Vongola, and make a new one...by killing Yuki and if I have to kill my parents and grandfather, I would do that." whispered Giotto. "Only if I could get Tsuna back." he whispered. And with that the man went silent. Earning the other to look down. Dino felt guilt for yelling at the man who worked hard in order to get her sister, even though he knew that it would both hurt them.

"I need to ask you." Dino started. Making Giotto look at Dino.

"Are you...Primo?"

* * *

===== TO BE CONTINUED =====

Me: DDDUUUNNN! DUUUUNNN! DUUUUUUUNNN!

Tsuna: WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

Me: I SHALL NOT TELL YOU!

Tsuna: THAT ISN'T FAIR!

Me: I KNOW!

Tsuna: TELL ME!

Me: I HOPED EVERYONE ENJOYED! AND NO!

Tsuna: GET BACK HERE!


End file.
